Trouble Maker
by Yamilna
Summary: Dos mafias rivales se encuentran en un dilema, sus mejores asesinos han desaparecido, se sospecha de la mafia enemiga, antes de iniciar una batalla mandan a investigar a Kushina todo lo que sucedió. Encontrándose tal vez con el amor de su vida Minato convertido en todo un asesino.
1. Chapter 1

**Trouble Maker**

Dos mafias rivales se encuentran en un dilema, sus mejores asesinos han desaparecido, se sospecha de la mafia enemiga, antes de iniciar una batalla mandan a investigar a Kushina todo lo que sucedió. Encontrándose tal vez con el amor de su vida Minato convertido en todo un mafioso acecino.

(Los personajes son propios de gran Masashi kishimoto)

Universo alterno, sin embargo los personajes tienen un toque de su personalidad y algunas cosas concuerdan con el anime

**Capitulo 1: **_Misión secreta_

Dulce y fría brisa de otoño, amaba esta temporada, era perfecta. Ver las hojas de los arboles de colores obscuros caer, el sonido aterrador de viento, el día nublado todo el tiempo. Otoño mi estación favorita. Después de unas largas vacaciones volvía a mis andadas por esta opaca ciudad Konoha. No había cambiado mucho, seguía igual…en realidad no, los niños jugaban dentro de sus casas por la inseguridad de la cuidad, pocas almas se atrevían a salir de noche, y bueno yo soy una de esas. No le temo a la obscuridad ni a los peligros que hay en ella, bueno tal vez porque soy uno de los peligros de la noche.

Sonreí ante mi pensamiento, todos me ven como una chica tierna y delicada… y en realidad soy una malvada y sexy asesina. No me da vergüenza admitirlo, soy una asesina he matado a muchos hombres y mujeres…aunque más hombres. Trabajo en un tipo de mafia secreta, somos la mayoría mujeres, nos encargamos de asesinar a las personas malas. Somos como una asociación de justicia…una nueva justicia. Disfruto matar a esas personas que les hacen daño a los inocentes, recuerdo que mi último asesinato fue a un hombre que abuso sexualmente de 3 niños de 8 años…me imploró piedad…como si el hubiera hecho lo mismo cuando los niños lloraban y gritaban que los dejaran.

Imaginarme la cara de esos niños me causa nostalgia…pero hice justicia. El estúpido gobierno de konoha solo lo iba a meter preso un par de años. Siento la mirada de un par de chicos en mi, odio eso. A veces, casi siempre soy el centro de atención. No me considero bonita, pero hay algo que es más llamativo en mi, mi cabello rojo. Lo odio.

Tengo 23 años y me siento aun una chiquilla de 14 dando brinquitos mientras camino, jugar a no pisar las grietas de la calle. Era parte de mi trabajo disimular se un dulce angelito o tal vez nunca madurare…hasta que llega la hora en la cual me dan mi objetivo y mi forma de asesinar

Mi camino me llevo a esa calle tan conocida y llena de recuerdos, me sentía como una niño entrando a una juguetería, esa puerta tan antigua que parecía caerse, estaba muy bien oculta entre un callejón obscuro, toque la puerta un par de veces y oprimí el botón del timbre muchas veces. Salió un hombre calvo con cara de enojo. ¡Huy! Me sentía muy traviesa, mire al enorme señor con una dulce sonrisa

—Sera mejor que me dejes entrar gorila—mi tono de voz era muy chillona a veces— Soy Kushina U—no me permitió decir mi apellido se aparto dejándome el camino libre por su cara de espanto supuse que le había hablado muy bien de mi—gracias

A veces era bueno ser amable con los nuevos empleados por mas grotescos y horribles que sean. Ese pasillo era como de una mansión antigua retratos de personas muertas lámparas llenas de telarañas y todo repleto de polvo. He ahí el cuadro de un militar viejo con la barba de chivo, toque tres veces y espere que las cámara ocultas se dieran cuenta que yo estaba en el lugar, enseguida el retrato se abrió como una puerta. Todo está un poco más limpio por dentro, me sentía en mi hogar. Gente corriendo de un lado a otro con papeleo televisiones y computadoras por doquier buscando más victimas. No quise ser el centro de atención, pero era imposible mi melena roja estaba de nuevo en este antiguo lugar

— ¡La habanera Sangrienta!—escuche desde uno de los rincones del lugar y todas las miradas fueron a mí, salude a todos con un dulce sonrisa como de costumbre

Algo estaba raro, o era simplemente mi intuición, camine por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de la jefa y automáticamente. Wow las cosas han cambiado desde la última vez que estuve aquí. Ella como siempre su postura seria en ese escritorio

— ¡Kushina! ¡Pasa y siéntate!—dijo con su tono tan rudo y molesto. Le hice caso y me senté frente a ella

— ¿Para qué me necesitas Tsunade?—pregunte peinando un mechón de mi fleco que siempre se me movía enfrente impidiéndome la vista

—Seré directa…Mikoto desapareció en su última misión

No pude controlar mi expresión, Mikoto una chica de cabello obscuro piel blanca unos ojos muy sinceros, pero aun así una de las mejores asesinas que he conocido, y también la mejor amiga y compañera de misiones. Éramos como hermanas, prácticamente nos criamos juntas y juntas caímos en esta mafia por necesidad. Desde hace un tiempo dejamos de hacer misiones juntas. Lo que me preocupa es ¿Qué le paso? Ella es genial…dudo que la hallan derrotado eso es imposible

—En su último comunicado nos aviso que había encontrado a un agente de la mafia Sennin… a la que yo pertenecía hace años—Tsunade mostraba un poco de rabia y tristeza

— ¿Y?—trate de no demostrar muchos mis sentimientos hacia ella

Una de las reglas de esta mafia es no relacionarse con alguno de los "trabajadores" porque en cualquier momento alguno de ellos nos podría traicionar y los sentimientos pueden engañarnos hasta destruirnos

—Se que era muy tu amiga, pensé que te interesaría ir a buscarla…sospecho que alguien le hizo daño…

—Confié en mí, no por nada me llaman la Habanera Sangrienta

Me lanzo una mirada, la mira de Tsunade era intensa, pero si mostrabas temor ante ella te sacaba de la misión, como de costumbre solo le sonreí y le respondí con una mirada realmente seria. Ella se empezó a reír ante esto

—Confió en tus habilidades…aun tenemos tu mini oficina como la dejaste…te mandare el papeleo de tu misión enseguida

Me levante y me marche a mi oficina sin decir nada más. Como extrañaba hacer esto, estaba emocionada como si fuera la primera vez

Mi pequeña oficina seguía igual de perfecta, solo había un pequeño sofá un escritorio con una computadora y un pequeño ventilador, Nada de ventanas, nuestra casa no tenía ni una ventana, eran muy peligrosas. Aun estaba ese pequeño armario que traje desde mi antiguo departamento, me dio curiosidad y lo esculque un poco, creo que lo habían llenado de ropa de moda, vestidos largos con una abertura del lado izquierdo que llegaba hasta mis muslos, ropa con tela estilo tigre, cebra y esas cosas. Me llamo la atención un mini vestido color plata, seguramente me quedaría muy ajustado. Las zapatillas por montones. Solo el único problema era mi cabello, no sé como peinarlo para que no se vea tan ridículo

Alguien toco la puerta y entro inmediatamente entregándome en mis manos los papeles, era un chico guapo, cabello castaño y largo tenía una marca en la frente color verde, no sé qué significan pero lo caracterizan mucho

—gracias Hyuga—lo llame por su apellido y él se marcho

…

Uno de nuestros agentes espía nos había informado que algunos tipos de los de la mafia enemiga los conocidos Sennin estarían en una fiesta de antifaces de algún magnate millonario, planeaban robar dinero o algo así. Mi misión no era detenerlos si no encontrarme con alguno, seducirlo y sacarle información, fácil ¿no? Como la jefa Tsunade nos ha dicho siempre, nosotras tenemos mucha ventaja con los Sennin, los hombres caen a nuestros pies con solo una cosa

Sexo

Bueno por algo siempre nos da descansos en los cuales vamos a spas hacemos dietas y una que otra aumenta sus pechos para ser más atractiva. Soy de las pocas que soy 100% natural, aunque eso si me mato sin comer y hacer ejercicio hasta morir

Se sentía tan genial, no perdí mi condición estoy segura de poder moverme como siempre. Mi vestuario de hoy seria discreto unos pantalones muy ajustados obscuros con una chamarra de cuero, debajo tenía mi vestido bien acomodado, me decidí por uno largo con esa abertura sexy en el lado izquierdo tenia esos dibujos de piel de leopardo con un poco de brillo. La máscara que confeccionaron hacia juego con los colores, era muy brillosa y tenía un par de plumas las cuales no me gustaron porque se me hicieron demasiado para algo tan común

Subí a mi motocicleta negra, la extrañaba mucho, no era totalmente mía, solo era para las misiones, mi casco era negro, prácticamente andando por las calle de konoha en la noche no me veía. Era peligroso lo sé. Pero soy muy buena manejando, el detalle seria cuando llegara…nuevamente tendré que ser la habanera sangrienta, así me conocían por mi color de cabello y por mi forma de acecinar. O a lo mejor picaba mucho. Hehe

La mansión de ese anciano millonario era enorme, no será tan difícil colarme (tengo los planos de la mansión) lo difícil será encontrar a alguno de los agentes entre tanta gente, confiare en nuestros agentes espías que me comuniquen cuando este cerca de alguno. Había una gran fila de autos que esperaban pasar a la fiesta, preferí estacionarla en un callejón a un par de cuadras del lugar. Entrar de infraganti sería tan agotador, además que si por cualquier error alguien me vieran pensarían que yo también estoy del lado de esos Sennin ladrones. Me quite la ropa y la guarde perfectamente en la cajuela de la motocicleta, me acomode el vestido, trate de hacer algún milagro con mi cabello y listo.

El antifaz era de esas clásicas con su liga para sujetar alrededor de la cabeza, incluso la liga era dorada, ¿Realmente les importa tanto la imagen? Mi trabajo es investigar a mi amiga y asesinar si alguien se atrevió a dañarla

Un guardia de seguridad estaba en esa puerta ¿Tal solo uno? Valla este anciano es muy tacaño, para mi sorpresa no era otro que el Gorila calvo que me abrió la puerta cuando regrese a mi hogar, valla que piensan en todo. Tsunade había conseguido muy buenos trabajadores últimamente. No me importo que la gente estuviera haciendo fila y el gorila estaba buscando sus nombres y caras en la lista me acerque a él. El me sonrió, su sonrisa era entre infantil tenebrosa como el muñeco diabólico Chuky. Pase rápidamente y le toque el hombro

Creo que los demás invitados estarían un poco molestos. Entre y estaba todo repleto de gente, gente bien vestida, gente que se pudría en dinero. Había un grupo en vivo, eran de música clásica, con sus violines, violoncelos, pianos, sin cantante o tal vez no estaba cantando aun, había barras de aperitivos pegadas a las paredes, pocas sillas y muchos meseros entregando copas de champaña o algunos cocteles color azul celeste. Toda una fiesta de millonarios, el escenario perfecto para el robo del siglo.

¿Es enserio? Todos llevaban mascaras llenas de plumas de colores fosforescentes y yo quejándome por un par de plumas doradas. No sé por dónde empezar así que me uniré poco a poco a la fiesta, mi otro yo volvió a dominarme, ya no soy la misma Kushina de la tarde que se portaba tierna e infantil, ahora camino como toda un modelo, no llegando a caminar como prostituta, mi mirada cambio se volvió más intensa más sexy, y mis labios estaban pintados de un rojo intenso. Combinaba con mi cabello

En la barra de aperitivos no había muchas cosas, ¿Eso se come? No quisiera probarlo, esto me causaría posiblemente un revoltijo en el estomago. Un mesero se acerco a mí y aproveche para quitarle una copa de champaña

—Gracias lindo—le cerré el ojo y él se quedo embobado mirándome casi se tropieza con una viejecita que estaba caminando por ahí

Y eso es lo que puede hacer un giño…imagínate lo que puede hacer un beso

Tomaba mi champaña tranquilamente con mi mano izquierda sostenía la copa

—Bella dama me concedería el favor de bailar esta pieza—un señor de unos 40 me propuso sonando muy elegante, su cabello obscuro y bien peinado de lado, parecía político, empresario o algo por el estilo

—No sé bailar muy bien, si usted me guía claro que aceptare—le lancé mi sonrisa mas provocativa, el no pudo resistirse y me ofreció su mano, tuve que dejar la copa y tomar su mano

Me llevo hasta la pista de baile, era música clásica y no es que no me guste bailar o no sepa, si no que quiero hacerme la interesante. El me sonreía al ver mi rostro, seguramente se burlaba de mi cabeza tan redonda o peor aun de mi cabello pero no, el estaba buscando mi mirada

Yo estoy esperando la señal para saber si este tipo es o no es de los Sennin, me instalaron un diminuto aparato en mi ombligo que vibrara una vez si es que se trata de alguno de ellos y dos veces cuando tenga que huir. Este aparato seria más discreto que los auriculares, para mí son incómodos y nada discretos no quiero arriesgarme, además de que tengo una mini cámara en mi antifaz que se oculta en esas horribles plumas

Supongo que él no era ya llevábamos 2 minutos bailando y no sentía nada. Es un alivio ya que no me gustaría seducir a alguien como él, si resulta ser político puede que estemos en peligro. Una mujer grande rubia se acerco a él tocando su hombro él la miro un poco espantado, seguramente era su mujer. Se despidió de mí con una sonrisa nerviosa y fue tras esa mujer que había huido lanzando chispas

Bueno, uno menos. A empezar desde el principio, hasta encontrar a alguno, me di la media vuelta y por accidente choque un hombre él estaba vestido de un esmoquin color negro su camisa era blanca y usaba un moño color negro, algo clásico que se veía muy bien en los hombres. Eso fue lo primero que vi porque choqué con su babilla, aun me duele la frente. Alce un poco la mirada y el usaba un antifaz negro, sencillo pero hecho de un material resistente, al igual que el mío estaba hecho a la medida perfecta de su rostro. Se parecía al zorro

Di un paso hacia atrás para poder verlo mejor, era un tanto más alto que yo, es de tez blanca, su cabello era rubio de punta…con ese flequito tan atractivo, y sus brillantes ojos azules…

Es difícil de recordar, pero imposible de olvidar

Sin decir alguna palabra, me extendió su mano, yo la acepte sin pensar, solo escuchaba los instrumentos hacer su trabajo para volver el momento un poco tranquilo y romántico. Mi mano derecha fue directa a su hombro y la mano de él a mi cintura. Sin dejar de mirarnos. No me equivoco están tocando la canción Finally que canta Fergie, o eso creo. Es mi canción…es lo que sentía…tal vez lo que sentía cuando aun me sentía viva

Nuestros pies se movían coordinados bailando esa canción, siempre soñé bailar esa canción, tal vez este era el momento, quería derramar lagrimas, pero no podía, mi corazón estaba congelado, después de tantos asesinatos no me daré el lujo de llorar y menos frente a él.

El sonreía tímidamente, sin duda esa sonrisa causo cosquillas en mi estomago, me sentía tan indefensa de nuevo como si necesitara de su protección, entre él y yo no había ninguna barrera más que estas mascaras

—Siempre me gusto tu cabello—el acariciaba suavemente mi cabello, dejo de mirarme para mirar el mechón que tenía entre sus dedos

Me quede sin palabras, no había sentido esto hace mucho…bastante tiempo

— ¿Qué paso tomate? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?—comento juguetón acariciando con su pulgar mi mejilla

—Siempre odie ese apodo—fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, me siento estúpida

El se empezó a reír un poco de mi comentario, deseaba quitarle ese antifaz

—Nunca te cambies tu cabello…es perfecto—fueron tal vez las últimas palabras que me dijo

Bailamos sin dejar de mirarnos, era el primer hombre en este lugar que no se había percatado del vestido tan provocativo que llevaba puesto, el solo me veía el rostro y sonreía, claro el no era un hombre cualquiera

La música termino, no tardarían ni un minuto en volver a tocar otra canción, pero nosotros nos detuvimos, abrí la boca para decir algo pero era imposible mi cerebro trabajaba para poder decir algo inteligente pero mi boca no podía articular ni una palabra

— ¡Me han robado! ¡Me han robado!—grito un viejo de 60 o 70 años bien vestido deduje que era el dueño del lugar, la gente intercambiaba miradas entre ellas asustadas y una que otra mujer corría a esconderse

El me tomo la barbilla y delicadamente hizo que mi rostro girara nuevamente a verlo, se acercó muy despacio a mí y sus labios presionaron los míos. Sus labios encajaban perfectos con los míos, como de costumbre se movía lentamente haciéndome perderme en un mundo perfecto, para mí solo estábamos él y yo

Se separo de mí dando un leve tronido en mis labios. Me miro con ternura…siempre tan él, tan Minato

—Vete—me dijo

Y solo entonces sentí que el pequeño vibrador que tenía en el estomago se estaba moviendo a todo lo que daba, mi mirada encontró al gorila asiéndome señas de que fuera con él, no pude ni siquiera despedirme de Minato me apresure a llegar con aquel hombre que era mi cómplice, me llevo a una salida discreta y me dio indicaciones por donde irme para no ser vista

Antes de irme mire a Minato el estaba sonriendo como siempre tan tímida su sonrisa, y limpiaba el lápiz labial que había dejado en sus labios

Seguí todo al pie de la letra fue un milagro que no se me olvidara o que echara todo a perder. Me pongo a pensar mientras llego a mi motocicleta y me pongo mi ropa obscura, No eran mariposas en el estomago, era el vibrador que estaba vibrando desde que lo vi

¿Sera posible? ¿El será en un Sennin? No lo creo Minato es un buen chico, dulce, inteligente, guapo, amigable, tenía todo ¿Por qué se volvería en un asesino? Admito que al principio me pareció un flacucho afeminado, pero después…cuando él me defendió de esos odiosos compañeros de clases, cuando impidió aquel accidente que pudo haber sido muy trágico, me di cuenta de algo…nunca encontrare a un hombre tan perfecto como el…me enamore perdidamente de él.

Era joven yo sabía lo que quería, estar con Minato. Pero por eso no vine a konoha, mi supuesta madre me trajo aquí para trabajar con Tsunade, teniendo apenas 17 años fui entrenada, aprendí artes parciales, aprendí las bases del espionaje y a mis 19 acecine por primera vez. No odio a Tsunade, ni a su mafia…odio a mi madre por abandonarme, odio a las personas que me maltrataban por ser extranjera y tener este horrible color de cabello

Pero estoy segura de algo, me enamore de la persona, la única persona que amaba mi cabello, Minato. Ese beso me hizo revivir muchas emociones que no sentía hace tiempo…me siento extraña

Mi misión era investigar algo sobre mi amiga desaparecida y acabe besándome con mi primer amor. El primer error en una misión. Estoy muerta

Si Minato es de los Sennin…posiblemente… tenga que acecinarlo

….

¡Hola!

Yo de nuevo, ¿Qué les parece la trama? Ok, será mucho mejor que lo que ustedes creen, pensé primero hacerlo un Sasusaku, después un Naruhina, pero desde que vi el capítulo de la historia de amor de Minato y Kushina, me enamore de esta pareja, es mi primer fic de ellos, espero no decepcionar. Muchas cosas tienen que ver con la serie ya verán, en los siguientes capítulos todo ira concordando

Ruego que dejen sus comentarios…y si creen que no vale la pena seguir con esta historia háganmelo saber para no perder tanto tiempo en esta e inventar algo mejor (Este comentario es muy emo)

Otra cosa Escuchen la canción Finally de Fergie, a mi me llega al corazón, desde que era una niña de 14 la escuchaba…Cuídense mucho y si son de mi país México, cuídense mucho por lo de las tormentas tropicales y eso, si no actualizo en un par de días es que me morí ahogada…Lo malo de vivir en…donde vivo XD

¡Saludos a todos!

Yamile


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: **_Recordando el pasado olvidado_

Nunca…he dicho nuca…le había fallado, sentía que mi cara se me caía de vergüenza, seguramente me matara con sus propias manos por solo perder el tiempo y arriesgar a la compañía. Apenas entre a la oficina de mi jefa y sentí como si la presión fuera más fuerte y me costara trabajo caminar, ni siquiera tuve el valor de alzar la mirada y ver a Tsunade que por cierto ya se estaba tardando en gritar

— ¡En qué demonios estabas pensando!—grito muy, muy enojada aventando algunas cosas que tenía en el escritorio

—lo…lo siento—dije muy pero muy bajo que apenas se pudo escuchar

— ¡Solo desperdiciamos valiosísimo tiempo! ¡Y dinero!, ¡Estoy rodeada de puras babosas!

No sabía si sentirme mal o reírme ante tal comentario, Tsunade cuando era de los Sennin su signo o algo así era la babosa el animal horrible ese, ella siempre lo dice además que su oficina está repleta de figuras de babosas de un color blanquecino con líneas azules. Y como nosotras somos sus alumnas se podría decir que somos unas babosas

—Acaso usted nunca ha sentido sentimientos hacia alguien—me sorprendió el comentario de Hyuga, el estaba a mi lado como siempre bien portado serio y su voz firme, no le temía a nada

— ¡Tu porque te metes!—lo regaño molesta y después suspiró, tardo unos 10 segundos en tranquilizarse un poco para volver a amar— los sentimientos hacia alguien solo te destruyen, te arruinan la vida y tu tranquila forma de vivirla

— ¿Tranquila? Asesinar a gente…ser la jefa de una mafia de "la verdadera justicia", tal vez por eso usted esté aquí…por los sentimientos hacia alguna persona se volvió así—las palabras de Hyuga daban miedo, se me erizo la piel no sé como el tenia la valentía de decirlo, tal vez pueda Tsunade lanzarle una bala y acabar con él, lo ha hecho antes y no dudo que lo vuelva a hacer

Pero él seguía firme, hablaba como todo un hombre seguro de lo que pensaba, su voz tenebrosa…uno de los chicos más raros de estere trabajo… en este momento empecé a sospechar de él, que tal si es un espía de los Sennin… todos aquí le tenemos un poco de miedo a los arranques de Tsunade y él como si nada. La mujer rubia nos miraba, esa mirada de prueba, esta vez era un poco más débil

— ¡Hyuga cierra la puerta! Siéntense—el chico cerró la puerta bajo llave para que nadie nos interrumpiera y ambos nos sentamos en las sillas que estaban frente al escritorio de la jefa

Hubo un incomodo silencio entre nosotros hasta que ella suspiro y empezó a relatar su historia, en si nunca me había preguntado el porqué se había marchado de los Sennin, todos suponemos que se salió porque ellos asesinan a gente inocente, por decir por encargos, si yo odio a mi novio y quiero matarlo voy con ellos les pago una fuerte cantidad de dinero y lo asesinan sin dejar rastro, algo cruel pero es su trabajo…nuestro trabajo asesinar.

Ella nos conto con mucha calma que se había enamorado de uno de los Sennin jefes, Jiraiya, pero él era un mujeriego de lo peor, sus celos eran enfermizos, confesó haber asesinado a una o dos jovencitas que andaban tras de él, a el tal Jiraiya no le molesto eso si no todo lo contrario le agrado la forma de matar a personas inocentones, Tsunade cree que desde que ella asesino a esas chicas se le metió la cabeza a él asesinar por dinero, así que ella tuvo que alejarse de ellos en cuanto perdieron la noción de las cosas, matar por dinero a gente que no ha hecho nada tan malo es una idea horrible para la jefa. Muchas chicas se salieron con ella de esa mafia, incluida mi amiga Mikoto

—Y cuando entras a este negocio es imposible dejarlo—concluyó con un largo suspiro—heme aquí

Lo supuse a ella no le gustaba asesinar desde que mato a esas chiquillas que estaban detrás de su amado, celos y ser asesina no es una buena combinación. En ese caso Tsunade y Jiraiya llevan varios años como mafias enemigas, quien lo diría que la Lady se había enamorado de la persona que se supone que hoy odia y que su salida del grupo Sennin había sido porque ella cambio su forma de trabajar. Trato de ponerme en el lugar de Tsunade, seguramente ella siente no solo 2 muertes en la espalda si no la muerte de los inocentes que matan los Sennin. Su forma de trabajo es cruel, sin embargo he oído rumores cuando estaba de descanso sobre ellos, según se han vuelto una mafia más poderosa, realizan préstamos y amenazan con la muerte si es que no pagan con impuestos y a tiempo. ¿Sera que también maten a las familias? ¿Los niños involucrados?

La idea es simplemente aterradora, por suerte mi supuesta madre escogió esta mafia y no la de ellos, me imagino matando a una mujer embarazada destrozándole el vientre y sacarle al bebe todo morado con rosado la sangre era tan abúndate como el aire en el lugar, el padre del niño aterrado amarrado en un poste viendo como mataba a su esposa y a su hijo, es tan cruel…tan inhumano, mis ojos se ponen llorosos pero los controlo inmediatamente, no quiero que me empiecen a decir cosas. ¿Por qué siempre imagino cosas aterradoras? Es mi miedo… más bien ese era el miedo de Mikoto. Esa escena me la describía con terror, era una de sus pesadillas, cuando ella era una joven. Y lo recordé. No pensaba quedarme cayada

—Lady Tsunade… ¿Qué ha pasado con…el niño?—pregunto temerosa, Hyuga seguía aquí y ese secreto solo lo sabíamos 3 personas

—Itachi desapareció con ella…—comento y me imaginé a ese niño de uno años que había tenido Mikoto cuando era una chiquilla

Si ella quedo embarazada joven, ella nunca revela su edad pero para mí ella tendrá un par de añitos más que yo, su hijo bueno Itachi apenas lo conozco lo vi una sola vez, ella prefería guardar el secreto, en cuanto al padre, bueno ella prefirió reservarlo, nadie lo sabe y yo respete eso, aunque el niño se parece demasiado a mi amiga, ella me confesó que se parece más a su padre por su piel pálida y la mirada malvada. Itachi se quedaba con una hermanastra de Mikoto hasta que ella podía verlo y pasar sus descansos juntos ocultos y lejos. Definitivamente tener una familia en este trabajo es muy difícil no sé como aguanto tanto

Hyuga comenta de la nada que la hermanastra de Mikoto desapareció también sin dejar rastro investigaron en la pequeña casa donde vivían y habían dejado todo intacto incluso el televisor y la lavadora encendida. A mi mente llego enseguida la idea de un asesinato o secuestro. Hyuga lo afirmo con la cabeza, al parecer el pudo leer mi mente o tal vez lo vio en mi rostro de angustia

—Tenemos que hacer algo, no sé, no pueden permitir que ese niño…o que ellos e hayan salido con la suya—intente no sonar desesperada, iba a decir un poco mas pero Tsunade me interrumpió dando un golpe en el escritorio. Se escucho demasiado fuerte a pesar de ser de madera

— ¡Eso hacíamos! ¡Hasta que se te ocurrió distraerte en esa misión!

—No lo entienden Minato me tomo por sorpresa

— ¿Minato?—pregunto, por su cara ella no sabía de quien se trataba hasta que en ese estúpido comentario lo escupí

Pero por regañarme tuve que ingeniar una forma para defenderme aunque fuera tan estúpidamente desesperada

—Sabes que no puedes mesclar los sentimientos—dijo sonando muy fría— Ahora lo entiendo todo, tu primer amor hace aparición en una misión y dejas todo por el… ¿Acaso no te importa Mikoto? O ¿Si su hijo sigue vivo?

Ella sabe cómo jugar con mis sentimientos, Minato mi primer y hasta ahora único amor y Mikoto mi verdadera amiga, y a Itachi a pesar de no conocerlo mucho le tenía aprecio por ser hijo de Mikoto, era como mi sobrino. Hubo un silencio. Ciertamente no se que responder, los labios se me ponen temblorosos intentando decir algo que no he pensado. Hyuga me ve y se adelanta a hablar

—Minato Namikaze, mejor conocido como el Relámpago Amarillo de Konoha, definitivamente el mejor agente de los Sennin—comento Hyuga levantando la cabeza en alto como viendo un poco las esquinas de la habitación que estaban repletas de polvo, se lo que temía que hubiera cámaras de algún espía

Relámpago Amarillo de Konoha, Relámpago seguramente por ser rápido fuerte y muy ruidoso, lo demás es algo demasiado obvio. Es un apodo largo y delator; me gusta. Sin embargo el de la Habanera Sangrienta suena como una mujer que prepara comida picante y se rebana un dedo. Lo sé, ellos lo están pensando, son demasiado predecibles así que no me sorprendo por lo que dice la "Lady"

—Genial otro punto por el cual deshacernos de él—dice como si fuera algo cómico, no me causo nada de gracia. El chico a mi lado continúo con su forma de hablar tan profesional y seria

—Pero no es importante, no ahora—ese comentario me dio un poco de alivio—Hay noticias de un pequeño grupo de ladrones, van de casino en casino, robando todo lo que pueden "ganando los juegos"—se detiene un poco para tomar aire— Pero hay algunos de ellos que se encargan de la trata de personas…niños

Niños…no sé porque no puedo sacar de la mente a Mikoto se supone que este tema me la sacaría a ella y a su pequeño hijo con una mirada malvada que me aterraba

—Me encargare de ellos—dije sin pensarlo dos veces—necesito distraerme

—De hecho si, era tu misión—el chico no pudo evitar reír un poco, nunca lo había visto hacerlo—Bueno, me han informado que también irá a investigar un Sennin a los de las apuestas, les robaron así que necesitan vengarse, enviaran a un tal Aburame, lo reconocerás enseguida suele ir de incognito pero lleva una insignia de insecto

¿Un avispón verde? Sera igual de gracioso y sexy que el de la película ¿Sabrá mas artes marciales? O lo más importante ¿me reconocerá y tratara de matarme? Se supone que cada uno tiene su misión así que no tendría que haber enfrentamiento, aunque ambos asesinaremos al mismo grupo de ladrones que tratan a los niños; es decir que los obligan a trabajar para quitarles el dinero.

—No falles—fue lo último que me dijo Tsunade

Me arregle perfecta para esa noche, el casino no era tan grande pero era demasiado moderno y popular aunque siempre hay días en los cuales no hay casi gente, hoy por ejemplo. Ellos aprovecharían para hacer trampas y ganar. Hace mucho que no voy a un casino, espero recordar cómo jugar póker, aunque también me puse a estudiar un poco de tácticas y me obligan a llevar un pequeño aparato en el oído que se esconde detrás del trago, mi cabello como quiera cubre mis orejas y llevo un pequeño micrófono en mi arete izquierdo que es como una cascada de pequeñas estrellas. Esta vez exageré un poco el maquillaje, me delineé los ojos con color negro y unas sombras del mismo color con un toque de plateado, mis labios como siempre rojo intenso. Mi vestido era corto y muy ajustado era del mismo tono plateado que había agregado en mis sobras de ojos, las zapatillas eran también plateadas con detalles un poco obscuros.

Me miraba al espejo y a siempre vista aprecia o una prostituta de mucha categoría o una busca problemas, oh si eso soy. Mi silueta era delgada aun, se me veía muy bien todo, perfecto para causar distracción en los hombres y asesinarlos cautelosamente. Trate de remediar algo a mi cabello, planche un poco esos odiosos mechones que se ponían en la frente. No es que no me guste, de hecho cuando me suelto el pasador y lo peino me veo muy diferente, aunque este fleco que llega a rosar con mis ojos sea solo un mal recuerdo de aquel accidente. Bueno y desde entonces no me lo dejo crecer mucho. ¿Desde cuándo me preocupo por mi horrible cabello? Simplemente me lo coloco de lado para que no me estorbe la vista

Subir a la motocicleta sería realmente un problema, el vestido es tan corto que si intento dar una patada se me subiría hasta la garganta…no tanto pero si. Así que Hyuga hace el gran favor de llevarme, hoy era también sus primeras vacaciones así que me dejaría y se iría lejos de konoha por todo un fin de semana, le prestare mi motocicleta, no creo utilizarla.

Me siento de lado sujetando muy bien la cintura de Hyuga, nunca le he preguntado su nombre pero me gusta mucho su apellido, el mío y el de el suenan muy bien Hyuga Uzumaki, o Uzumaki Hyuga. Antes de intentar ligar parentesco con mi COMPAÑERO de trabajo me dedique a cuidar la compostura. Llegamos al lugar y justo enfrente de nosotros había un porsche cayman negro, ¿Cómo no reconocerlo? Es mi auto favorito, aunque claro no se conducir bien autos y por eso tengo esta motocicleta hermosa.

Me baje y me acomode el vestido por suerte solo tenía la mirada de los guardias de la puerta, los mire de reojo, tienen armas pero no las suficientes para detener mi huida, los mataría ahora si quisiera. Hyuga se quito el casco obscuro que impedía que lo viera, sus ojos de un tono a perlado me miraban intensamente, sus ojos me decían que quería decirme algo sin embargo no puedo hacerlo ni yo puedo adivinarlo, se despide de mi con un beso en la mejilla, se coloca esa protección de la cabeza y se marca muy rápido. Nunca habíamos tenido tanto contacto ¿será que empieza a encariñarse? O ¿sabe que voy a morir?... ¿Por qué siempre me hago preguntas a mí misma, si se que no las puedo responder?

Entro a ese lugar normalmente, no me niegan la entrada y me siento tan bien, ese lugar parece extranjero las maquinas tenían muchas luces, espectaculares, adornos que giraban, era demasiado para un lugar tan pequeño. Y tal como me dijo Hyuga estaba casi vacío poca gente estaba en esas maquinas que bajas una palanca y si aciertas tres veces la misma figura te dan monedas, el reto estaba en una esquina en la cual se escuchaban gritos de victoria y derrota, era la mesa en la que se ponían a jugar póker. Aquí empieza mi trabajo y me siento como en toda una película de acción, solo que a mí me pagan menos por esto

Había una mujer un tanto mayor que estaba a punto de llorar por desesperación, había perdido contra alguno de los 5 hombres que venían vestidos casi igual, lo único que los identifica es el color de sus corbatas. La mujer se dio la vuelta, solo llevaba con ella una moneda, creo que lo había perdido todo, un anciano que no era seguramente de su grupito estaba rascándose la cabeza, estaba pensando en seguir o no. Me acerco lo demasiado para captar la atención de todos. Nadie me vio directamente a la cara, mi escote era muy provocativo lo sé y mis piernas desnudas no se quedan atrás

Paso 1 embobarlos, listo

— ¿Vas a jugar preciosa?—me dijo el tipo de corbata roja

Acepté su invitación me senté en esa cómoda silla que ocupaba la señora anterior. Mire de reojo la situación de nuevo y sin decir ni una palabra acerque un par de monedas con cantidades fuertes, los tipos hicieron lo mismo aunque un poco menos que yo, el anciano se mostro desesperado y dio un grito ahogado

— ¡Me largo! ¡Aquí solo pierdo!—dijo muy malhumorado pero nadie le prestó atención

Uno de los encargados del lugar empezó a revolver la baraja y repartimos las cartas, mire mis cartas solo por detrás aun no quería verlas y creo que ellos tampoco, bueno eso creía hasta que el de corbata amarilla me hizo una seña para que sea la primera en ver las cartas

Las tome con cuidado, como si esto fuera a cambiar mi suerte hoy, antes de verlas un sonido me detuvo eran un par de monedas que se agregaron, alguien las arrojo. Alce mi mirada para ver a aquella persona que tenia a lado

— ¿Aun puedo jugar?

Esa voz, era él. Ahora en una presentación un poco más, sexy. Era un traje color rojo con una tela tipo aterciopelada, se veía suave y con ganas de acariciarla, y su rostro seguía igual de fino y liso. Creo que su rostro es más suave que el de cualquier mujer incluyéndome. Sus ojos son un azul tan…tan perfecto. Definitivo mi color favorito es el azul de sus ojos. Intento no quedarme como una tonta admirando a ese hombre perfecto y dedicarme al juego, a él le entregan las cartas y se sienta a mi lado

Empieza el juego. Al principio todo se veía tan tranquilo y normal, creo que Minato es mejor que yo en esto se ve más confiado. Sus rubios cabellos se movían tan suaves, el aire acondicionado daba directo a él. El casino está jugando conmigo para que me vuelva loca por él, solo falta que se apaguen las luces y solo un destello lo ilumine para robar mi total atención

Se volvió todo más tenso. En el juego, tardábamos más en pensar. Ahora sé que el tal Aburame fue remplazado por Minato por alguna razón, o el sabía que yo vendría o…tal vez Hyuga le mintió a Tsunade para que me encontrara con él. Eso explicaría la despedida con el beso en la mejilla. No sé que planea, pero espero que no sea nada malo

La cara de los tipos expresaban temor, así es Minato, había ganado, incluso me gano a mí. No tomo las monedas de inmediato, los miro atentamente y sonrió. Los tipos empezaron a susurrar entre ellos. Supongo que les dolerá perder una fortuna. Minato me toco la pierna con su mano, solo la depósito en ella y di un leve brinquito sus manos estaban heladas a causa del aire frio directo. Lo mire a los ojos y lo que vi fue su sonrisa esfumarse suavemente. Lo siguiente fue un poco menos agradable.

Creo que tomo mi brazo y me jalo hacia el haciendo que ambos nos paráramos y nos alejáramos un poco de esos tipos, no lo entendía muy bien hasta que pude divisar al tipo de la corbata color mármol que estaba junto a mí con una navaja. Lo entiendo todo. Me iban a tomar como rehén. Mire a Minato y él me sonrió. Supongo que era la señal. Empecé a escuchar la voz de una chica por el pequeño aparato que tenía en el oído, me decía mármol, azul y una voz que conocía me decía rojo, eran ellos los que me tocaban asesinar. Así que después de todo Hyuga me seguía en la misión y supongo que la chica era o una empleada o su chica.

Los tipos se pararon y Minato y yo nos separamos a atacar, el primero sería el de mármol. No me costó trabajo quitarle la navaja con una patada aun que creo que todos vieron mi ropa interior. Una distracción que aproveche para darme un golpe directo a la cara y después con su misma arma lo ataque en el brazo, hubiera sido mejor en el estomago pero lo dejare para después. Azul fue muy fácil, con un movimiento de brazos le quite el arma, y estaba dispuesta a noquearlo pero algo me saco de mis casillas, Minato peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo con uno de ellos, el llevaba un arma y estaba a punto de disparar, sentí como se cortaba la respiración.

Todo paso demasiado rápido, el tipo disparo pero Minato golpeo la mano del atacante antes de que el tipo apretara el gatillo provocando que la bala cambiara su rumbo hacia mí, es cierto Minato estaba a escasos centímetros de mi pero fue capaz de jalarme hasta caer al suelo con él. Igualmente la bala no me hubiera alcanzado. Azul recibió la bala y el que disparo quedo anonadado, se acerco a nosotros para dañarnos pero Minato saco de su pantalón un tipo de estrellas que usan los ninjas y los lanzo hacia él, directo al cuello dejándolo en el suelo

Fue demasiado rápido, ahora entiendo porque lo llaman el Relámpago, seguir pensando seria mi perdición, el se puso sobre mí, aun en el suelo. Sentía su respiración su calor, a esta perspectiva era tan varonil y su loción se volvía adictiva para mi cuerpo, no sé si pueda sobrevivir

— ¿Jugamos niña?—ese tonito de voz lo conocía muy bien, ya me lo había dicho antes y no hice nada más que seguirle el juego

—No se jugar—comente como lo hice aquella vez solo que esta vez me sonrojé un poco mas

—Yo tampoco…aprenderemos juntos—sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, solo los presiono como esa vez…solo que ahora somos un poco mayores

Por un momento había olvidado todo, el lugar, la situación y solo me dedique a recordar ese momento y de nuestro primer beso. Fue tan inocente y simple como cuando éramos unos adolescentes. El zumbido en mi oreja me devolvió a mi realidad, no sé como logre poner a Minato debajo de mí. Me di la vuelta usándolo a él como suelo y el tipo que seguía aun vivo recibió una patada por mi parte, el intentaba atacarnos estando distraídos, pero soy un poco audaz y logro inyectarle las agujas de mis zapatillas que tenían un veneno mortal incrustado

Eran geniales, solo con apretar un botón salen las pequeñas ajugas y el tacón sirve como inyección. Fue cuestión de segundos ver al tipo tirado en el suelo sin vida

—Sera mejor irnos—le dije y él seguía un poco asustado, tal vez porque estaba sobre él. Se levanto como rayo y me ayudo

Vi el cadáver en el suelo, era el que no había visto morir, Minato lo mato primero con una navaja envenenada. El ama el veneno como yo. Seguía el zumbido en mi oído era Hyuga Que me decía que me diera prisa, acerque el micrófono escondido en mis aretes y sin importar que Minato escuche dije

—termino, solo hay uno agonizando, pueden venir a limpiar—Minato no me prestó mucha atención hasta que le tome el brazo para detenerlo

—Hay tanto por hablar—logró decir sin mirarme

—Pero tan poco tiempo—dije y ya venían la gente de seguridad hacia nosotros les lancé unas finas agujas que eran sedantes, no permitiría que Minato matara a los guardias ellos no lo merecen

Él me tomo del brazo y salimos juntos por la puerta trasera, no había nadie, seguro por el balazo que se escucho, saco su de su bolcillo unas llaves y me dirigió hasta un auto

Ha Era el porsche negro

—Me tengo que—él se atrevió a quitarme las joyas y el pequeño dispositivo en mi oído me lo quite yo. Por suerte no me quito mi ropa

Subí al auto como copiloto confiada, lo sabia confió en el aun. El no ha cambiado, su mirada lo dice…solo que tiene que estar en este lugar trabajando como asesino

Jure escuchar a Tsunade decirme _no confíes en el amor, solo te hace daño. _Nunca he sufrido por un amor, Minato sería mi primer sufrimiento entonces.

Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos se estación en un lugar donde casi no había nadie, era de noche todo estaba tan obscuro, de no ser porque el auto tiene ciertos lugares que se brillan en la obscuridad no vería su rostro, me miro y estaba un poco agitado

—Lo logramos—suspiro dejándose caer en el asiento del piloto después me miro de reojo—Eres demasiado buena Kushina

Se acerco a mí, podía sentir que aun estaba animado, la adrenalina que se siente al atacar y al matar a alguien te sigue durante un rato. Su labios buscaron los míos dándome un pasional beso, se movía tan rápido dejando una sensación exquisita en cada movimiento, mis manos fueron a su rostro y bajaron hasta su cuello, las de él acariciaban mi cabello y mi cadera. Intentaba responderle el beso pero era muy rápido. Su cálida lengua labio mis labios y pidió permiso para entrar a mi boca y encontrarse con mi tímida y pequeña legua, fue como un juego entre ellas pero se sentía tan bien; la adrenalina, la danza de nuestras lenguas y su loción. Creo que me volveré loca.

El se empezó a levantar de su asiento intentando quedar sobre mí, era incomodo en este auto así que se detuvo un poco, se alejo pegando su frente con la mía para hablar, pero le gane la palabra

— ¿Planeas hacerme el amor en este auto?—comente sonando un poco graciosa y él me regalo su adorable sonrisa torcida

—Lo sé, es difícil—su forma de decir esa frase era muy coqueta lo decía entre suspiros como si no soportara estar tan cerca sin besarme

—No sé cómo puedes acostarte con otras aquí

No debí de haber dicho esto, pero sentí un poco de celos de pensarlo

—Desde que hicimos el amor…no he estado con otra—suspiro y me miro a los ojos; Recuerdo que lo hicimos a los 17 antes de marcharme— ¿y tú?, ¿con cuantas victimas te has acostado?

—Tú también has sido el único

Es verdad aunque si he tenido que coquetear mucho y en ocasiones dejo que me toquen para matarlos en su punto débil. Muchos han intentado abusar de mí, pero no creo que puedan si quiera moverse ahora

Me volvió a besar, pero al cabo de un tiempo yo fue la que me separe

—Sabes que somos enemigos y que en cualquier momento te podría matar por ser Sennin—solté sin mirarlo dedicándome a aplicar un poco de brillo para mis labios mirándome en un diminuto espejo

—Tú no lo harías—dijo sin estar convencido lo bese dejando un poco de brillo en sus labios, el no resistió a lamerse los labios

—Si te digo que mi brillo tiene veneno

Su mano me sujeto fuerte las mejillas dejándome sin movimiento y me volvió a besar intensamente quitándome el brillo de mis labios con su lengua. Se separo y solo me miro a los ojos. Confiaba en mí, por eso lo hizo, por eso quito el supuesto veneno con su lengua

—Si fuese así, estarías muerto—dije demasiado fría

— ¿Y?, al menos me asegure que el veneno no te dañara a ti

Me volvía a él y mi lengua entro sin permiso y empezó a batallar con la suya aun no había absorbido todo ese brillo aroma a fresa, provoque que mi lengua compartiera ese brillo y me separe

—No creo que pueda vivir sin ti…no de nuevo—comente recordando ese tiempo tan largo que pase sin el

—No sabes cómo te busque, ahora que estamos juntos por favor—lo interrumpí

—Tengo que asesinarte, tarde o temprano

—No hagas lo que ellos quieren—me rogo—Yo no te mataría

—Lo harás, si no es que yo lo hago primero

Era increíble como ambos aguantábamos las lágrimas en los ojos, los ojos azules de Minato se veían tan hermosos, tan vidriosos. El saco su cadena que estaba escondida entre su ropa, la cadena era delgada y dorada el dije era un zorro más bien un zorrito con múltiples colas, se veía muy lindo, el se quito la cadena y me la entrego

—Quiero que la tengas—me dijo y yo la guarde inmediatamente en mi bolsa—No sabes lo que significa para mí, no sé cuando lo vi supe que te gustaría y lo he guardado desde que tenía 18

—Ah—dije y acaricie unos mechones de su cabello—será mejor que me vaya, si nos descubren estaremos muertos

—Kushina yo…te a-

—Minato, no mezcles los sentimientos con tus misiones…o será tu perdición

….

¡Hola!

Voy a llorar, es enserio… Amo esta pareja, que tal como va la historia, Siendo sincera no pasara de 5 capítulos, aunque creo que habrá una sorpresa, GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS

Y disculpen si describo algunas cosas no se entienden o faltas de ortografía, si no escribo faltas de ortografía simplemente no sería YO, Yamile, soy la peor y ni siquiera sé escribir bien (Eso me lo dijo mi supuesto mejor amigo)

Advertencia de (tal vez) escenas un poco mas explicitas…saben a lo que refiero; en el siguiente capítulo. Regrese a la escuela ¡Maldición! Tal vez tarde más en escribir, Es mi último año en la preparatoria quiero esforzarme (LOL)

Cuídense, Estudien, trabajen o lo que sea que hagan pero sanamente

Saludos

Yami


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: **_SPY_

_Antes de escribir este capítulo salió el MV de SPY de Súper Junior, me inspire un poco en el… ¡Les recomiendo que escuchen la canción!_

Esa noche tuve que tomar un taxi para llegar a la oficina, por suerte había muy pocas personas que pudieran verme, aun estaba aturdida por todo lo que paso. Nunca imagine volverme tan "madura" en un par de horas, dejare de ser la Kushina débil ante el amor para ser la habanera sangrienta… está más que decidido, era mi misión y no la cumplí. Ahora yo matare a Minato

Me deje caer en ese sofá aferrándome al cojín como si fuera él, con solo recordar su rostro volvía a flaquear. Minato era el mismo de siempre, tan lindo detallista y romántico, el príncipe azul perfecto solo que secretamente era el villano asesino de esta historia. Su idea no estaba tan mal, huir en su auto olvidarnos de los demás y volver a vivir eso que dejamos pendiente. Estuve a punto de decirle que sí, pero algo me detuvo la mirada de Mikoto. Mi misión era averiguar su paradero y tengo la cuartada perfecta.

Empezare pronto no dejare que Tsunade me regañe de nuevo, aunque me lo merezco fui una estúpida por olvidar mi trabajo por un amor de adolescentes. No estoy hablando solo de la vida de mi amiga si no de su hijo. Minato fue muy importante para mí, pero eso fue el pasado.

¿Cómo fue que me enamore de él? ¿Cómo comenzó este intenso amor? Fácil, éramos jóvenes y con ganas de entregarle nuestra vida a otra persona y que mejor que hacerlo a la persona más maravillosa que pudiste encontrar, a esa persona que llamas amigo.

Nos conocíamos desde hace tiempo pero nuestro amor empezó a nacer por los 16, Minato siempre fue un chiquillo flacucho y afeminado, tenía amigos y era popular yo todo lo contrario mi único amigo era él, yo siempre era la comidilla de todos, soy extranjera y mi cabello es rojo horrible ¿hay otra razón por ser molestada? Ese rubio siempre me protegía de los insultos y todo, mi mejor amigo o eso creía hasta que empecé a sentir mariposas en el estomago cuando estaba con el

Un día mientras estudiábamos juntos en un campo me dio mi primer beso, fue tan perfecto y mágico. Ese beso cambio muchas cosas entre nosotros entre ellas nuestra amistad. Nunca fuimos novios, pero no volvimos a ser amigos. Pero todos creían que éramos pareja, algunas admiradoras de Minato me odiaban, por eso a veces comprendo lo que sentía Tsunade cuando las chicas rodean a la persona que quieres e intentan separarlo de ti. Pero Minato solo tenía ojos para mí, no tenía que decirme poemas extensos ni tampoco cantarme yo sabía que me quería por su forma de ser conmigo

Volviendo a esas tipas una vez hicieron algo que marco mi vida, ellas mandaron a unos chicos a hacerme daño, yo estaba sola caminando normalmente por konoha y ellos me tomaron por sorpresa, para ese entonces no era tan fuerte y ágil como ahora. Me llevaron hasta un campo, casualmente era el mismo en el que Minato y yo nos dimos nuestro primer beso. Para mi desgracia no había nadie a quien pudiera pedir ayudar, esos tipos me tiraron al suelo, uno de ellos empezó a jalar de mi cabello mientras que el otro tenía otros planes…temía que abusara de mi. Empezaron a cortar mi cabello de un lado a otro sin dirección ni control alguno, yo estaba muerta de miedo, todo me estaba pasando hasta que un destello dorado llego a mí, golpeo con mucha fuerza a los tipos hasta dejarlos inconscientes en el suelo. Fue como un relámpago, Minato me llevo en sus brazos lejos de ahí, hasta mi antiguo departamento, no me consoló, simplemente arreglo las cosas, a pesar de ser hombre tomo unas tijeras y corto un par de mechones de mi cabello dejando un estilo de capas, me dijo "_ya no hay rastro de daño, te ves tan hermosa"_ me volvió a besar. Por ese accidente tengo unos mechones en mi frente que no se acomodan, además de que me hizo enamorarme más de Minato por su forma tan valiente de arriesgarse por mí

Tal vez iniciamos nuestras relación con besos traviesos y carisias incomodas, pero aun así una noche de noviembre el y yo…nos dejamos llevar por la pasión. Nuestra primera vez con esa gran tormenta que se escuchaba afuera. Simplemente perfecto, él y la noche.

Recordar solo es un trago amargo, solo espero que cuando lo asesine se acabe todo este amor que siento por él y si es posible morir inmediatamente después de matarlo…si es que no me asesina antes

— _¿Estas dispuesta a matarme?_

—_Si es mi misión, si—mentí—Esto nunca paso…vuelve a ser el relámpago amarillo de konoha _

—_Se la habanera sangrienta de nuevo…y no tendré compasión—me miro serio_

—_No quiero que la tengas…solo haz tu trabajo_

Empezare la siguiente misión, sin reglas, sin que Tsunade o Hyuga intervengan. ¿Por qué? Minato es uno de los líderes de la organización Sennin, el debe de saber lo de Mikoto, ahora empieza la misión SPY

…

Habían pasado muchas cosas en los últimos días, de hecho demasiadas. Llevaba como una semana lejos de mi trabajo con la escusa de que estaba enferma, claro que no deje de trabajar, mi cómplice Hyuga, últimamente el me ha apoyado con el equipo y todo eso incluso me dijo su nombre…pero no lo recuerdo bien.

Hoy por fin de tanta búsqueda y sacrificio daré un gran paso para la misión, ir a la nube del relámpago. Me deshice mi larga trenza y mi cabello quedo ondulado, se veía perfecto a pesar de ese tono rojo tomate. Mi vestimenta fue un poco más fácil, ropa negra súper ajustada con mis clásicas zapatillas que tienen navaja en las puntas, parezco gatubela y me gusta.

—La habanera sangrienta ha vuelto—dije para mí misma sonriendo, estoy sola pero no me gusta estar en silencio

Después de un largo camino en mi motocicleta llegue a ese lugar. Enserio nunca creí que Minato fuera tan tonto, más bien distraído para seguir viviendo en el mismo departamento desde que tenía 17, bueno también es buena idea porque nadie buscaría en un lugar así. Subí como una gata por las escaleras de emergencia que siempre están entre los espacios de dos edificios, siempre obscuros, sucios y solitarios. Si la memoria no me falla es el tercer piso donde él vive, abrí esa ventana y al abrirla hacia un delator crujido, necesitaba un poco de aceite estaba oxidada, como la última vez que estuve aquí

Tal vez no esté tan segura si Minato este en casa o no, pero me daba igual yo sabía cómo controlar la situación a la perfección. Después de entrar hecho un par de vistazos y al parecer no había nadie así que aproveche a colocar los dispositivos; cámaras miniatura, micrófonos escondidos entre los muebles, todo ese tipo de cosas. Abrí la puerta que dirigía a su habitación, la nostalgia recorrió mi ser, he aquí la cama en la que me entregué a Minato por primera vez y fue presente de algunas veces más.

Tome valor y entre en la habitación, seguía tan igual. Minato siempre fue muy ordenado a pesar de ser hombre, su habitación estaba impecable. En un pequeño buro junto a su cama se encontraba una fotografía, un marco de tamaño mediano aproximadamente del tamaño de la palma de mi mano. Tuve que acercarme para mirar de quien era la foto, era como mirarme en un espejo un par de años atrás. Era una foto mía a los 17, no he cambiado mucho ¿Por qué tiene esto aun? Me siento un poco incomoda así que dejo la foto en el lugar que la encontré y me dirigí a revisar un poco mas sus cosas, abrí un cajón despacio con cuidado de no caer en ninguna trampa

Ah, que sorpresa fotos mías…por montones. Fotos en donde estoy peleando, caminando por la calle, incluso fotos en mis vacaciones ¿Cómo demonios tiene tantas fotos mías? Estas fotografías no tienen mucho tiempo, creo que me estaba espiando desde hace mucho. No sé qué pensar, y no quiero hacerlo

Había una nota en una hoja suelta de libreta, estaba arrugada y tenía un texto muy raro. Claro, Minato escribe en francés. Eso es bueno y a la vez mala, si sabe otro idioma puede dejar mensajes secretos y nadie por aquí sabría lo que decía, por lo menos yo no; lo único que se decir en otro idioma es Hello y eso porque lo escucho en una canción. No era lo único en el cajón, había un par de armas, empiezo a creer que Minato tiene una obsesión por las armas ninjas con esas estrellas envenenadas y los kurenais o como se llamen. Pero también había una pistola. Lo sé, el planea asesinarme

Salí deprisa, nadie se percato de nada, incluso revise dos veces para que mis aparatos no sean descubiertos a simple vista, deje todo perfectamente como lo deje. Soy desobligada y un tanto floja pero tenía que hacerlo. Por suerte no había ningún transito que se interpusiera en mi camino por romper los límites de velocidad.

Abrí la puerta y tire mi bolso en el suelo, pero además se escucho otro ruido, me puse alerta tome una pequeña navaja del tamaño de unos de mis dedos, estaba dispuesta a lanzarla, seguí el sonido y no era nada más que la ventana, estaba abierta dando el paso al aire haciendo un ruido extraño. Inmediatamente la cerré y acomode las cortinas. No recuerdo haber dejado la ventana abierta aunque soy tan distraída que creo que lo olvide

…

Abrí lentamente los ojos, creo que me había quedado dormida, no he dormido bien últimamente creo que mi cuerpo me lo estaba exigiendo. Me levante y me mire al espejo, estoy hecha un horror, mi maquillaje se había corrido por completo. Tomare una ducha

El agua caliente que tocaba mi cuerpo desnudo me hacia recordar las caricias de Minato, sus manos frías se tornaba ardientes cada vez que me tocaba, sus besos eran como una adicción, era como darle una mordida a tu postre favorito sin importar nada, era un placer tan… creo que no podre olvidar a Minato nunca. Salí de la ducha y me puse mi bata y las pantuflas, creo que ya era hora de probar mi equipo, según Hyuga solo tenía que abrir un programa en el ordenador

Seguí todo al pie de la letra y las imágenes aparecieron, cámaras en vivo. Encontré un destello amarillo en una habitación y puse el zoom, Minato estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, tenía los talones de las manos en los ojos sé notaba desesperado, después de un rato tomo mi fotografía y la miro fijamente, se dejo caer en la cama y abrazo la fotografía

Estúpido y perfecto Minato, se que aun sientes algo por mi…pero ¿¡por qué haces esto!? Solo me hace confundir mis sentimientos de mi trabajo. Demonios, maldita la hora en la que él se metió a esta organización y en la que mi madre me vendió a Tsunade

Me coloque los auriculares para escuchar mejor lo que pasaba, y lo primero que escuche fue el sonido del vidrio romperse, el había arrojado la fotografía al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos, supuse que aplico mucha fuerza. Se levanto y miro el desastre que provoco, mi corazón se sentía como esa fotografía destruida y aun no sé por qué. Tomó fuerte la fotografía que seguía intacta no le importo que uno de los vidrios le cortara un poco la mano. Miraba la foto con odio, despecho, o algún otro sentimiento malo, saco un pequeño aparato de su bolsillo

Mi fotografía empezaba a arder. Las llamas consumieron mi rostro, el se deshizo de lo que quedaba arrojándola en un bote metálico en el que supongo se volvió cenizas…como el supuesto amor entre nosotros

…

Contestó una llamada, subí el volumen para escuchar si es posible lo que le decían a el

— _¡Y a mí que carajos me importa!—grito muy enojado, me asusto nunca lo había escuchado decir malas palabras— Jiraiya, yo solo acepté esta misión porque él era mi hermano, a mi me viene valiendo madre si Orochimaru intenta hacer una revolución entre nosotros_

Orochimaru, el tercer Sennin líder, su símbolo las serpientes, lo conozco, lo he visto en persona, me aterroriza su mirada, pero no tanto como las palabras de Minato, tal vez con esta misión SPY descubrí algo que a nuestra organización le interesaría mucho, aunque no pienso decírselo a Tsunade aun. ¿Hermano? Minato es hijo único

—_Espera a que acabe la misión, no pienso seguir perdiendo el tiempo—se quedo cayado un momento, su expresión me daba a entender que Jiraiya le estaba diciendo algo que lo dejo en shock— Me daré prisa, solo trata de no pelear con él, no podemos perder a uno de los más fuertes_

Diciendo esto salió de la habitación dejando a su paso un desorden, ciertamente no me interesaba ya mucho lo que hiciera, ceo que he descubierto mucho por hoy y Minato no es como yo, que habla aunque no esté con alguien que lo escuche

Deje el ordenador bien escondido y me dedique a mis siguientes actividades…vivir. Moría de sed y me pude acabar un litro de agua en menos de un minuto, el agua había llenado mi estomago omitiendo el hambre que sentía. Siempre he sido una hambrienta de lo peor, y no se cocinar, siempre he comido y comeré ramen instantáneo, es mi ley de vida…aunque tengo que dejar de hacerlo por mi dieta, si no mantengo la línea seguramente ya no tendría mi poder seductor

…

Los días pasaron trate de no espiar demasiado a Minato, no saque demasiada información, solo algo fue lo que me hizo exaltar ayer mientras llamaba por teléfono dijo un apellido; Uchiha, me llamo la atención pero no se mucho sobre esa persona. Le di mil vueltas al asunto, llevaba varios días sin tener un encuentro cercano con él, se que estuvimos un par de años distanciados y no fue tanta mi necesidad por tenerlo como ahora, creo que nuestra llama se volvió a encender

Y se tendrá que apagar con un balde de agua fría.

Tengo que darme prisa, necesito a Mikoto. Echaré un último vistazo a las cámaras espías para observar a Minato antes de volver a mi trabajo para seguir las estúpidas reglas de Tsunade. El estaba desesperado, despeinado y solo vestía unos pantalones, en la cama estaba la ropa que se pondría, pero él no se vestía. No puedo distinguir muy bien su cuerpo pero sé que no trae nada que cubra su blanco pecho. El daba vueltas en círculos y de repente miro fijamente un rincón de la habitación. Era como si me mirara a los ojos, tenía casi el mismo efecto. El había descubierto la cámara

—_Te espero esta noche…no me quedes mal—saco de su pantalón una pequeña pistola y disparo a la cámara, dando justo en ella poniendo mi pantalla en blanco_

Enseguida las demás cámaras dejaron de funcionar, el había descubierto mis trampas. Eso no era lo preocupante…era lo que necesitaba, verlo. Hablar con él y sacarle toda la información, ahora sí, hare todo a mi manera

No fue nada difícil arreglarme, mi cabello estaba tan común como siempre, no desperdiciare tiempo en arreglarlo, solo le coloque una diadema negra. Mi vestuario era diferente, una blusa un poco ancha que se transparentaba de mi pecho y espalda dejando ver mi sostén color negro, las mangas que llegaban hasta mis muñecas eran color negro al igual que ese diminuto short que hacia juego con todo, y para concluir el camino de mis piernas desnudas unas pequeñas botas con tacón de aguja y terciopelo donde iniciaban las botas. Claro que me puse un par de anillos aunque no me gustaran y un collar.

Lo sé, es extraño pero sexy y cautivador

No tengo en si un plan, me dejare llevar por mi instinto y todo saldrá mejor. La ventana estaba abierta así que entre delicadamente eche un vistazo rápido por todo mi alrededor. El cabello rubio de punta de Minato se asomaba por ese sofá que me daba la espalda, el me estaba esperando. Camine tratando de no hace ruido con los tacones. Me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla por sorpresa.

Tal vez el esperaba algo así que no reacciono de ninguna manera, pero sus intensos ojos azules me miraban como tratando de decirme algo serio. Pero su sonrisa se volvía nuevamente en mi debilidad

—La próxima vez avísame para también ponerme un vestido de jaguar—dije mientras miraba su vestimenta que tenía la tela como la piel del jaguar solo que en tonos plateados y negro, muy varonil y a la vez muy moderno, se veía tan guapo

—Tal vez lo haga—se levanto y rodio sus brazos a mi cintura— ¿Qué quieres de mi?

Fue directo al grano

—Esto—me acerque a sus tiernos labios y los empecé a rosar provocándole ansiedad por besarlo, al final él me beso

El arma secreta de nuestra organización…el cuerpo. Minato está encerrado en mi trampa y dudo que pueda resistirse. Mis manos acariciaron su espalada, el solo se dedicaba a besarme bajando poco a poco hasta mi cuello, aproveche para alejarlo un poco de mí y jalar de su corbata, lo estaba llevando a su habitación. El di un empujón para que quedara sentado en la cama, me puse sobre él y empecé a besarlo pasionalmente

Mi cuerpo empezaba a sentir cosquillas, las manos de Minato recorrían mi espalda buscando algo, es difícil con esta ropa que lo encuentre. Deje de apoyarme con mis rodillas para dejarme caer sobre él. Nuestras partes íntimas estaban juntas y esa zona se sentía ardiente. No pude resistirme a acariciar su cabello, siempre tan rubio suave y puntiagudo. Me separe un poco de Minato y él me miro intensamente a los ojos

Coloco su mano en mi nuca y como si se tratara de mover a una bebe me dio la vuelta quedando el sobre mí. Nuevamente estábamos acostados en esta cama, tan cerca de su rostro

—Yo también quiero esto—susurro y apenas logre escucharlo ya que siguió besando mis labios solo que ahora era más rápido, sus manos intentaban quitarme la ropa pero era inútil, esta vestimenta no venía con instructivo

Me separe de él y me quite rápido la blusa dejándole ver libremente mi sostén negro, aunque el ya lo había notado gracias a la blusa transparente. Como era de esperar Minato no presto mucha atención en mi cuerpo, el siempre me amo por lo que soy y mi rostro pero nunca me quiso solo por ser sexy

Metí mis manos dentro del saco y empecé a inspeccionar todo eso que era mío, hasta llegar al pantalón donde empecé a moverlo y el entendió perfectamente. Así cada uno nos quitamos las prendas hasta quedar en ropa interior, no sé como paso tan rápido pero él me empezó a acomodar para que mi cabeza estuviera sobre las almohadas de su cama

Sus labios dejaron de besar los míos comenzó a dejar pequeñas huellas en mi piel, desde mi cuello hasta mi ombligo, intento bajar un poco pero la ropa interior lo impidió el solo sonrió y regreso a mis labios

Sentía cosquillas en todo el cuerpo, tenerlo en estas condiciones era un sueño. Después de tanto por fin estaremos juntos aunque no sea la situación correcta. Nos dejamos de juegos tiernos y bobos…empezamos a jugar de verdad cuando yo mordí su labio mientras me besaba

El solo sonrió y me mordió el cuello, solté un leve grito que hizo reír a Minato, mi piel se puso de gallina. Otra vez me sentía dominada por él y su estúpida y sensual mirada. Mis manos acariciaban su pecho que estaba muy bien formado, sé nota que ha estado haciendo mucho ejercicio

El se acomodó entre mis piernas mientras me devoraba los labios, mi zona íntima estaba que ardía, creo que extrañaba estar tan cerca de la "cosa" de él. Y a pesar de todo, a pesar de que los últimos años la pase seduciendo a hombres, me volví débil ante minuto y él me domino esta vez, pensé solo esta vez

Mordió la parte de mis senos que se asomaba por el sostén, para después quitarme esta prenda y besar cada uno de ellos

—Ahh— gruñí mientras le ponía las manos en su cabello jalándolo un poco para que dejara de morderme pero esto solo lo tomo como un reto y sus mordidas aumentaron— ¡Minato!

—te vez hermosa sonrojada—dijo cuando dejo de morder para observarme y después una sonrisa torcida se dibujo en su rostro— tomate—se bufo y no sé como salieron estas palabras de mi boca:

—Espero que lo de Relámpago no aplique también en la cama— no resistí soltar una risita aunque moría por carcajearme

—veras que no— su mano sujeto fuerte mis muslos, la ternura termino hace tiempo ahora empezó a hacer movimientos pélvicos que me hacían estremecer.

Podía sentir lo que él sentía, y supongo que él sabía que yo estaba muy…muy bien por todo. Quería decirle ¡Hazlo ya!, aunque deje que el empezara. Nos despojamos de las últimas prendas quedando desnudos frente a frente, sin pudor…todo tan…perfecto

Mi respiración se volvió cortante cuando él me beso tiernamente. Mi mano estaba sola y Minato la entrelazo con la suya, tal y como la primera vez _"tranquila estamos juntos"_ fue la frase que me dijo aquella vez, aunque esta vez no lo haría. Un metal frio toco mi piel mire de reojo nuestra unión y el estaba llevando el brazalete que le había regalado hace años, plateado y muy delgado. Volví a verlo a los ojos, sus ojos azules

Me beso para que empezara a introducirse en mi, se sentía raro, hace mucho que no…bueno el lo hizo rápido pero con cuidado de no ser brusco, por fin unidos de nuevo…separo sus labios y se recargo con su mano izquierda para iniciar con esos movimientos, hacia dentro y hacia fuera, movimientos precisos y tan sincronizados

Mi corazón latía demasiado mi respiración era muy cortante y mis labios temblaban. Sentí una parte de mi endurecerse y ponerse caliente. Minato trabaja bien…sería un buen ¿prostituto? Estoy loca… ¡enserió! Minato me volvía loca no sé ni que pensar, mi boca abierta empezaba a soltar sonidos que ni siquiera sabía que estaba diciendo

—ah…si…um—murmuraba y él sonreía como si fuera gracioso que me estaba volviendo loca

Llega un momento en el que el grado de excitación rebaza los niveles, Minato empezaba a moverse rápido, sentía las gotas de su sudor caer sobre mi pecho desnudo. El arrugó un poco la nariz, creo que llego ese momento que se hace llamar clímax, mi cuerpo estaba en llamas. Por instinto mi mano que estaba libré del agarre de la de Minato se puso en su hombro y sin querer fui enterrando las uñas aunque él no demostró algún dolor

Levante un poco la cadera y empecé a moverla como podía y ahí fue cuando pude escuchar los leves gemidos de Minato

—No…no…bueno hazlo…sigue—creo que intentaba decir que no lo hiciera, no es que lo lastimara si no que lo excitaba demasiado que moviera la cadera—Kushina—me llamo y lo mire a los ojos cuando empezamos a tocar el cielo

…

El se tiro en la cama y empezó a tranquilizarse, yo solo me puse mi ropa interior y me incorpore a la cama con él, dicen que las mujeres nos recuperamos más rápido que los hombres de pues del sexo, pero soy una mujer muy floja. Utilicé su pecho desnudo como una dulce y sexy almohada

— ¿Fue muy rápido?

—Tal vez—solté una risita infantil y con mi pierna empecé a rozar su parte, creo que se estaba tranquilizando y sería mejor alejarme un poco—me vestiré

Me detuvo y me robo un dulce beso en los labios

— ¿recuerdas la promesa?...sigue en pie

_Te amare por siempre_…claro que la recuerdo pero no me detendré a hablar de eso, me levante y comencé a vestirme de nuevo, era complicado volver a ponerse hermosa después de esto tan maravilloso. El se levanto y se llevo su ropa al baño, también se vestiría. Genial, es mi oportunidad.

…

— ¿Qué quieres de mí?

—Una de nuestras agentes desapareció justo cuando un Sennin se le apareció— mi resumen de la historia no era muy bueno y puede que no me crea. El arqueo las cejas y abrió los ojos un poco

—umm, que sorpresa es lo mismo que paso con uno de los nuestros—empezó a acariciar un mechón de mi cabello—lo raro es que no hay cadáveres

Me aleje de golpe de el dando unos pasos hacia atrás casi llegaba a la puerta de salida, el se sentó despreocupado en una de las esquinas de la cama

—Mikoto no puede estar muerta—solté de golpe y fue un estúpido comentario descubrí al identidad de ella

— ¿Mikoto?—se puso pensativo— Junto a ti una de las mejores acecinas, discretas, rápidas y eficientes…y muy crueles en algunas ocasiones

—Creo que ya sabes demasiado…además ya tengo lo que quería— me giro un poco y dejo que vea que llevo un bolso repleto de aparatos, localizadores y demás que me ayudarían a investigar más a fondo a los Sennin. Hyuga me amara cuando vea todo los aparatos que le conseguí

Sonreí y le mande un ligero beso tronando mis labios y cerrando un ojo. Abrí ese cubito metálico que tenía en mi mano y enseguida una flama azul se encendió, lo arroje sin cuidado frente a mí. Y la llama se esparció por toda la línea de combustible que había dejado alrededor de la habitación…dejándolo así, sin salida. El relámpago amarillo de konoha ardería, como la foto que el quemo

Dispuesta a irme abrí la puerta pero un sonido me hizo girar a ver nuevamente a Minato, el sonido era de su arma, la había cargado y estaba apuntándome…su mirada esta tan congelada que aterraba

Solo se escucho inmediatamente el "Bang", y yo seguía perdida en sus ojos azules

…

Hola…

_Esa espía a la que yo amo…_algo así va el coro, la segunda parte de este capítulo será tal vez relatada por Minato tal vez así ya comprendan mejor porque utilice esta canción de Súper Junior (y no solo porque soy E.L.F)

¿Qué les pareció? ¡LO SE! Soy pésima en los lemon, pero bueno practicando poco a poco sabré desarrollarlo más. Necesitaba lemon, es una historia de asesinos, espías sensuales…obviamente necesitaba esta parte, aunque las piezas del rompecabezas aun no se unan

Tarde mucho, tanta tareas, tantos problemas personales, tantos maltrato escolar…me quita tiempo, por eso pido paciencia y sus comentarios me subieron mucho el ánimo ¡Gracias!

Les deseo lo mejor, muchas ganas en la escuela, éxito en su vida

Saludos

Yamile


	4. Chapter 4

**SPY II **

—_Minato—_

Ella seguía viéndome a los ojos, esos ojos violetas obscuros que me enamoraron. La bala paso muy cerca de ella, pero no le hizo ningún daño. Sin embargo pude escuchar el quejido de alguien. El fuego estaba muy cerca de mí, pero di un salto a donde estaba un mueble y pude esquivar las llamas, ahora estaba junto a Kushina que seguía un poco en shock, si no nos movíamos pronto nos podríamos quemar

Ella me señalo un cadáver, estaba fuera de mi habitación justo en el sofá, había bañado todo de sangre, esa persona recibió la bala

— ¡Cuidado!—dijo y lanzo una pequeña navaja que se ensarto en la manzana de Adán de un tipo vestido de negro que nos estaba apuntando con un arma

Tome a Kushina de la muñeca y la jale hasta salir de mi departamento. Lo primero que nos encontramos fueron varios tipos armados. No eran de los míos y supongo que de la organización de Tsunade tampoco. Nos estaba persiguiendo.

Sin decirnos nada no dedicamos a deshacernos de ellos uno por uno, matándolos rápidamente, era como si nos hubiéramos puesto de acuerdo desde antes solo para defendernos mutuamente. Kushina usaba su seducción y fuerza para deshacerse de ellos, yo fácilmente un par de golpes y mis estrellas ninja envenenadas

Pero cada vez se acercaban mas tipos, tome nuevamente a Kushina de la muñeca, teníamos que salir de aquí antes que nos acorralen. Los pasillos de este antiguo edificio estaban muy silenciosos, la gente que vivía aquí seguramente estaba escondida, nadie saldría si se escucha un balazo, lo que no saben es que gracias a Kushina el edificio puede incendiarse.

—¡Espera!—me grito ella, estaba muy cansada corro demasiado rápido para ella, y su muñeca estaba roja del agarre, habíamos dejado algo lejos a los tipos pero no podemos esperar a que nos alcancen, me agache un poco y ella se subió a mi espalda

Lo sé, pude tomarme por sorpresa y acuchillarme, pero confió en ella…o almenes eso creo

Nuevamente volví a correr, ella es algo delgada así que no fue ningún trabajo cargarla en mi espalda, soy el relámpago amarillo de konoha o ¿no?, baje demasiado rápido las escaleras y en el lobby del lugar nos estaban esperando con armas de fuego, Kushina se quería bajar pero no lo permití, yo quería recibir la balas por ella…tal vez ella tenga la oportunidad de salir viva

Rodeados, lo que se dice nos tenían acorralados como ratas… ¿Quiénes eran? Quien sabe… ¿Qué querían? Acabar con nosotros…moví un poco mi mano a buscar el arma que siempre guardo en mi bolsillos, pero me seguían la pista. Demonios…no se qué hacer

Estoy muerto

Se escucharon unos gritos ahogados, no eran los míos, ni los de Kushina…las personas que nos rodeaban caían una por una escupiendo sangre por montones, con unas aberturas enormes en la garganta, solo conozco a un persona que es tan sádica a la hora de matar…alguien más cruel que yo… Fugaku

Fugaku Uchiha, mi amigo estaba vivo. El seguía tan igual solo que sus ojeras eran más notables de lo normal, pero eso sí, esa sonrisa maquiavélica al asesinar seguía presente

— ¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos?—dijo cuando ya estaba junto a mí, saque mis pequeñas cuchillas y como el lanzaba directo al cuello, aunque algunas veces les daba en la frente

Kushina…mi mirada la busco como loco, la había dejado sola. Y yo por distraerme mientras la buscaba recibí un golpe, era una bala pero no se impacto en mi brazo, solo lo rozo pero aun así causo un terrible ardor en esa zona, intente no mover mucho mi brazo izquierdo y ayudar a Fugaku a derrotar a esos tipos

Escuche un grito chillón, era obvio que venía de una mujer, pero esa voz no era de Kushina, mire de reojo a mi musa pelirroja que estaba acompañada de una mujer de cabello obscuro y un rostro tan pacifico, tan…puro

Creo que me distraje demasiado viendo a esa chica misteriosa, ya que ella y Kushina estaban también acabando con los tipos que nos rodeaban, yo me quede como estúpido petrificado, hasta que mi cerebro recordó la herida en mi brazo, tuve que soltar un grito de dolor era demasiado

— ¡Minato!—escuche mi nombre de la voz de mi musa, ella corrió a donde yo estaba agonizando y me reviso la herida, su cara estaba llena de angustia

Ho, ahora se preocupa por mí, después de casi matarme quemado

— ¡Tenemos que irnos, vendrán más!—dijo la mujer de cabellera obscura que aun no tengo el placer de conocer oficialmente

Kushina se aferro a mi brazo sano y me ayudo a levantarme, ambos caminamos rápidamente detrás de Fugaku y su acompañante. Salimos del edificio y todo estaba tan vacio y silencioso que aterraba, podía imaginarme mil cosas, entre ellas una muerte para nosotros cuatro por tiradores que estaban escondidos entre las sombras

Subimos a una camioneta totalmente negra, era del año pasado y estaba muy bien conservada, los cristales polarizados tenían un gran espesor perfecto para defendernos de balas no creo poder soportar otro golpe así. Alguien conducía, no lo conocía ni pregunte nada

De hecho tenía muchas cosas que preguntar, pero mi cerebro y mi lengua no se coordinaban para hablar, mejor decidí que alguien más empezara a explicarme todo esto.

Mi pequeña Kushina no me quitaba la mirada de encima estaba muy aferrada a mi dándome ligeros masajes para que me relajara. Hace unas cuantas horas ella y yo revivimos nuestra pasión, hace menos de 30 minutos ella estaba dispuesta a asesinarme, y justo ahora ella volvió a ser esa chiquilla preocupada de la que me enamore. Ya no había mafias, ya no había espías…solo ese recuerdo de amor

Fui y seré el único hombre en su vida, es algo que pienso ser y lo cumpliré. La amo demasiado como el primer momento en el que bese sus tiernos labios, esos exquisitos labios. Mordí mi labio en verdad deseaba besarla ahora, era imposible resistirse a esos perfectos labios y más cuando están acompañados de esa tierna mirada de preocupación

Incluso la perfección de mi tomate no me distraía de ese ardor en mi brazo

—Tranquilo Relámpago, llegaremos pronto—dijo mi amigo con una sonrisa despreocupada en su rostro. Maldito, como a él no le dolía

La mujer acariciaba a Kushina de la espalda como dándole tranquilidad, empiezan a encajar las piezas del rompecabezas…pero no quiero pensar solo quiero que pare el ardor de una buena vez.

Bajamos a un lugar muy concurrido, trate de disimular la herida hasta que llegamos a un callejón y entramos por una puerta secreta, al parecer era una "salida de emergencia" de un bar, pero habían dos puertas y una era a la que entramos, un pasillo sin salida lleno de muebles y objetos destruidos. Mi amigo saco como una pequeña llave digitar que dejo caer en una de las grietas del suelo y este se abrió automáticamente. Genial…una puerta secreta subterránea. Bajamos los escalones sin decir nada y justo detrás de mí se cerró esa escotilla secreta.

Creí que solo nuestra mafia tenía aparatos así de avanzados. Pero bueno Fugaku es de los nuestros y sabe tanto de tecnologías como yo. Ella nunca, nunca dejo de estar a mi lado, tratando de hacerse la fuerte y yo sé que es un débil conejito

Era una guarida secreta subterránea, a decir verdad no había mucha gente aquí, por mucho 10 personas pero no nos detuvimos a saludar, nuestros "anfitriones" nos llevaron hasta una habitación enorme, que mas bien parecía un suite

—Siéntate aquí— me dijo amable la mujer

Obvio no me negué y me senté en una orilla de esa cama matrimonial, Kushina rápido me quito mi camisa para despejar la herida. Hubiera preferido no verla, estaba roja-morada llena de sangre y pedazos de piel muerta

Enseguida trajeron materiales de curación, empezaron inspeccionar la herida y creo que lo mejor era desinfectarla antes de vendarla, pondrían poco a poco agua para lavarla

—Por cierto, me llamo Mikoto—me dijo muy suave la mujer de cabello obscuro

Mikoto, que casualidad la amiga perdida de Kushina. Creo que lo entendí todo

— ¡AH!—me queje cuando Mikoto puso un poco de agua, la herida ardía

Intento junto a Kushina limpiarla pero sus manos temblaban no querían hacerme más daño

— ¡Yo lo hare!—mi jodido amigo tomo el frasco y lo rego desde mi hombro empapándome de un terrible dolor

— ¡AAAHHH! ¡Maldito hijo de—él se alejo rápido y empezaba a reírse mientras yo trataba de no estremecerme por el dolor

—Cariño…le pusiste alcohol

Olvide por un momento el terrible dolor y perseguí a mi amigo tratando de matarlo. Estaba desaparecido, lo creía muerto y aun así tengo unas ganas inmensas de asesinarlo.

…

Alguien de el lugar, una persona competente me curo la herida rápidamente, creo que la estupidez de Fugaku me había ayudado a la recuperación. Cuando por fin estuvimos solos empezó el momento de la verdad

—Nosotros decidimos huir de nuestras mafias—dijo Mikoto evitando nuestras miradas

—fueron demasiados años de sufrimiento para nosotros, por eso desaparecimos sin dejar rastro…lo que menos queríamos es que ustedes como nuestros amigos salieran perjudicados—Uchiha le tomo la mano a la mujer que tenia a lado

—Sí, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo—comento Kushina pensativa

—Podrían decir que estamos muertos y volver a sus trabajos…pero… los están buscando para asesinarlos

La mirada intensa de mi amigo a veces aterraba

—Orochimaru…tiene otros planes…nosotros cuatro somos los asesinos más hábiles de las organizaciones y a pesar de ser Sennin quiere asesinarlos…planea revelarse con Jiraiya

Me quede sin palabras…mi mafia se dividía en dos y empezaría una revolución, claro que Orochimaru no quería que uchiha y yo estuviéramos en ella ya que podríamos acabar con el inmediatamente nuestro jefe siempre será Jiraiya, es como un padre para nosotros

— ¿Qué haremos?—Kushina estaba más aterrada que yo incluso accedió a tomar mi mano, y la presiono demasiado fuerte

—por el momento…esperar aquí… y si es posible huir de ellos

—o asesinar a los que planean rebelarse—concluyo Fugaku

Nuestros amigos nos llevaron a una habitación un poco más pequeña pero era para nosotros dos en lo que pasaba todo esto, era un poco rustica pero no me podía quejar tenia aire acondicionado y sabanas limpias, sin mencionar que tenía un lindo baño

— ¿y esto? ¿Es otra organización?—pregunto mi musa que seguía sosteniendo mi mano

—Algo así— soltó una risita— Somos los que nos salimos de las mafias, nos unimos por un bien en común…no tenemos nombre definido aun, estamos entre los desterrados o Romeo y Julieta

Amores prohibidos. Fugaku y Mikoto, Kushina y yo…éramos Romeo y Julieta, un amor prohibido y no por familia si no por mafias rivales. Somos unos trágicos amantes…muy trágicos

Cuando nos dejaron solos ella se lanzo a mí y me abrazo fuertemente, yo solo me dedique a acariciar su cabello y absorber su aroma tan tierno y sensual que la caracteriza, su aroma era mi droga y sus labios mi adicción, levante su barbilla y le deposite un pequeño beso en sus rosados labios

— Todo estará bien tomatito—le sonreí y ella se sonrojo un poco, volvía a ser esa bebe que moría por cuidar y proteger

—Minato…mi misión era encontrarla, y después asesinarte—me miro a los ojos haciendo esto más difícil

—Yo me ofrecí para buscar mi amigo…mi misión nunca fue dañarte, te cruzaste en mi misión por casualidad—tome su mejilla y ella cerró los ojos con este contacto

— ¿Por qué?... ¿por qué nosotros?—silencio—Vamos a hacer como Mikoto y Fugaku, dejar de asesinar por estar juntos…—deliro un poco y después por fin dijo—si aun me quieres…

Yo ya estaba muriendo sin ella, esos eternos años que estuvo lejos de mí, mi vida sin ella era un porquería, tantos años sin poder decirle lo que siento, y a pesar de el distanciamiento sigue vivo, mi corazón sigue vivo por ella

—te amo…—dije sonriendo, su mirada se volvió tan tierna como cuando por primera vez se lo dije, sus labios temblorosos formaron una tímida sonrisa, ella seguía siendo igual, la misma Kushina disfrazada de una letal asesina—siempre te amare pequeña

—Minato, yo también…te sigo amando—se atrevió a robarme un beso en los labios—no te separes de mi nunca

…

Nos limitamos a salir de la habitación durante un tiempo, ni siquiera uchiha vino a visitarnos creo que sabía que algo pasaría; aunque no creo volver a hacerlo con ella, aun estoy cansado. Primero me di una ducha yo, estaba usando un poco de ropa que nos habían prestado, unos pants obscuros y una playera de color rojo quemado este look no va mucho con migo pero es cómodo. Después de casi una hora Kushina salió del baño…simplemente perfecta, sus blancas y bien torneadas piernas estaban al descubierto gracias a ese diminuto short color rosado y su blusa lisa blanca no me permitía ver nada; lo bueno porque la situación se pondría difícil. Su cabello aun estaba un poco húmedo a pesar de que ella lo seca muy bien. Su rostro estaba pálido no había ni una gota de maquillaje y me hacia recordar cuando era más joven, era idéntica, sus ojos resaltaban sin necesidad de delineador y sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas naturalmente

Mi preciosa musa, mi linda muñeca, la mujer de mi vida

Me levante de la cama para darle un lento beso en la mejilla, ella nunca se negó solo que extrañamente empezó soltar una risita burlona

— ¿Qué?—pregunte

—Nada—dijo sonriente y fue directo acostarse en la cama ignorándome a mí, lo bueno que por un momento solo pensaríamos en nosotros dos, creo.

Se acomodo en la cama y cerró los ojos, ¿es enserio? ¿Va a dormir ya?...al menos ese habito de ignorar a la gente por dormir no se le había quitado. Pero hoy no hoy no querida Kushina. Me incorpore junto a ella, se aferro a mi pecho utilizando como almohada.

—No puedo dormir, cuéntame un cuento—dijo con los ojos cerrados

Hubo un pequeño silencio, en el cual mi mente trataba de formar ese cuento con las palabras adecuadas para ella.

—había una vez una linda chica…a decir verdad, una hermosa chica, que era muy inteligente, audaz y tímida…ella sufría mucho por su aspecto físico, todos se burlaban de ella, menos su mejor amigo, protector y en un futuro no muy lejano fuese su amor. Ellos empezaron a sentir algo por el otro y todo inicio por un tímido beso, su primer beso para ambos—espere un poco—Pero ella se fue, sin decir nada desapareció, él la amaba mucho pero no se dieron la oportunidad de disfrutar de lo que sentían…él nunca se rindió, no pensaba olvidarse de ella, la amaba, así que…dejo los estudios para buscarla, no sabía dónde empezar, pero lo hizo busco en ciudades cercanas, hizo todo lo que pudo…hasta que por andar buscando en unos lugares muy peligrosos a su amada fue sorprendido, casi lo matan… alguien salvo a ese chico y lo llevo a donde él trabajaba… una mafia de asesinos. El iba a ser asesinado ahí—suspire y cerré los ojos para poder recordar lo que seguía— Pero algo apareció, una fotografía, el accidentalmente había encontrado una imagen de su amada desaparecida. Resulto que ella era una agente de una mafia, él como un "buen plan" decidió unirse a esa mafia de hombres. Fue aceptado por sus habilidades, aunque él solo quería una cosa, vigilarla, dar con ella y protegerla

La mano de Kushina estaba apretando mi camisa, ella seguía con los ojos cerrados aunque fruncía un poco el ceño

—por años la espiaba en secreto, cuidaba de que en sus misiones nadie se atreviera a dañarla, eso era suficiente para él, saber que ella estaba viva. Pero aun así su mafia era rival de la de ella, una de las misiones era asesinarla por ser una de las agentes más poderosas…él nunca lo haría, y acabo con todos lo que lo intentaron sin importar que fuesen aliados, él solo veía por ella aunque fuera de esa forma tan…cruel—suspire—ellos se encontraron por casualidad en una misión, pero sus siguientes encuentros ellos no fueron nada románticos, incluso trataron de matarse mutuamente…

Silencio, un silencio que me decía que no podía termina este cuento

— ¿Qué paso con ellos?—dijo muy bajito

—ahora alguien ajeno planea asesinarlos, es muy triste, tanto tiempo esperando para que no puedan amarse bien…él la amaba y la ama demasiado…

—Ella también lo ama…mucho—de sus ojos llovían lagrimas, me sentía tan impotente, solo pude darle un beso en la frente

—Kushina, entiende…eres mi vida, no podría vivir sin ti nuevamente…estamos juntos en esto, no dejare que te hagan daño—mis dedos acariciaban sus suaves labios

….

Una larga noche, llena de lágrimas de dolor…el dolor de mi brazo no se comparaba con el dolor de este amor, este trágico amor. No estaba muy de ánimos como para salir de la habitación, solo tome un pequeño desayuno junto a los demás y regrese aquí, pero Kushina seguía con ellos, creo que la mejor cura para la depresión de una mujer es la compañía, sin embargo si yo convivo con alguien más siento un trago amargo. Ahora que lo pienso Kushina nunca fue aceptada por los demás cuando éramos adolescentes, ahora en este trabajo de los asesinos y las rivalidades ella tiene muchos "amigos" además de que es muy popular entre las mafias. Creo que esto es para ella

Alguien abrió la puerta sacándome de mis pensamientos

—Minato, mira te presento a Itachi, es el hijo de Mikoto y Fugaku—Kushina estaba muy feliz tomada de la mano de un niño de uno años

El niño era idéntico a mi amigo, incluso en esa mirada tenebrosa, sus ojos su cabello todo, menos esas marcas en los ojos, que creo son ojeras ¿o no?

—ah, hola Itachi—dije con una falsa sonrisa, no tenía ganas de fingir estar bien

—Relámpago amarillo de konoha, siempre quise conocerlo—su voz era fría

No tardo en irse el niño, creo que interpreto correctamente ese pequeño silencio, lo se Kushina tiene que decirme otra cosa, además de ese niño.

—vamos a salir hoy, acabaremos con los que nos tratan de espiar… ¿me acompañas?—extendió su mano pero yo le tome la cintura y le robe un beso en los labios

—siempre primor…claro que ahora no podremos usar la ropa de jaguar

—Mejor cebra— se volvía dibujar esa dulce curva en sus labios y yo la borraba con un beso

Mis manos se acomodaron en sus caderas tomándolas firmemente mientras que las manos de ella estaban en mi pecho, ese beso lo estaba esperando siempre soñaba con besarla así, como si fuese mía de nuevo y lo es, mi corazón está completo cuando estoy con ella, la mujer perfecta…perfecta, Kushina estaba hecha perfectamente para mí.

Era de noche de nuevo y frente a mi tenia a una gatubela, pero versión pelirroja, su vestimenta era un pantalón obscuro con una blusa de cebra nada que ver con sus vestuarios cuando era de la mafia de Tsunade, pero aun así seguían siendo pantalones ajustados y se veía realmente sexy. En cambio yo, solo uso unos pantalones de vestir y mis zapatos de siempre, Kushina me obligo a usar algo así como "Ropa de parejas asesinas" pero el dibujo de las cebras no me sienta a mí, me veo muy afeminado.

Ella usaba un arma que me causaba gracia era pequeña, poderosa y silenciosa a simple vista parecía una pistola de juguete ella quería disparar, bueno ella es mejor esas cosas la última vez que dispare casi la mato y termino la bala atravesando a un tipo que estaba espiándonos

Las instrucciones eran claras asesinar a los tipos que planeaban asesinarnos, aun no me cae la idea de que estamos siendo perseguidos los mejores agentes solo porque con nuestra muerte Orochimaru tendría una gran ventaja cuando quiera derrotar a los Sennin, me preocupa Jiraiya pero sé que no es tan estúpido seguramente ya sabe lo que planea la traidora víbora y debe estar preparado. Mientras tanto mi única misión es estar junto a Kushina…hasta la muerte

Ella se comporto por un momento un tanto extraña, bajo el arma; algo que nunca se debe de hacer. Ella miraba con atención el edificio que estaba a nuestro lado, más bien observaba por la ventana a esa familia que convivía feliz, era un niño de 5 años más o menos que jugaba con sus padres con un pequeño carrito. Se lo que piensa…su mirada se cruzo con la mía y me decía mil cosas

—Preciosa, si tú quieres…

Ella se dio la vuelta y dio un disparo, enseguida se escucho un cuerpo caer. Ella es realmente buena y también le encanta evadir las cosas importantes, me dedique a cuidar sus espaldas mientras ella se encargaba de los tipos esos

…

—Mate a uno que no llegaba a los 18 años—comento con una cara tan triste mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá

—Pero a esa edad ya empiezan en esto, si no lo hubieras matado tal vez el nos mataría a nosotros

—Si…—empezó a peinarse su hermoso cabello rojo—te ves afeminado con esa ropa—soltó un dulce risita

Me acerque a ella acorralándola, débil conejita estaba bajo mi trampa

—Y tú te ves muy comible con tu ropa—ella se modio el labio inferior y no pude resistirme a besarle el cuello

Su aroma se volvía adictivo, ese aroma seductor aroma a frutos rojos. Perfecto. Ella aun usaba ese collar de zorro que le regale hace poco, ella me dijo que le había gustado. En si no se que significa pero me gusto para ella.

Una cosa nos llevo a otra, y así volvió a ser mía pero esta vez de una forma un tanto más salvaje, casi arrancaba su ropa para ver su hermoso cuerpo. Kushina se volvió mi presa, y yo un animal que la devoraba en cada beso. Sus finos y suaves labios, su pálida y tierna piel, sus ojos violetas, su cabello rojizo, su tímida voz…mi droga personal

Esa musa aun desnuda se aferraba a mí como si fuese un imán. Tenerla tan cerca era un privilegio y mas después de hacerla mía, me abrazo fuertemente y hundió su rostro en mi pecho mientras yo acariciaba sus rojos cabellos despeinándola un poco

—No quiero vivir así…quiero ser normal—dijo tratando de controlar su llanto pero sentía mi pecho húmedo

— ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer?

—huir…irnos lejos…vivir felices solos tu y yo…—la interrumpí

—Hacer una familia…tener una buena vida—nuestros sueños eran muy parecido—No te volveré a perder…quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo

—Minato…te amo, quiero estar contigo toda mi vida…podemos huir a otro lugar yo sé quién podrá ayudarnos…

Tal vez no estaba mal la idea la cuestión es ¿Quién es más confiable que nuestros mejores amigos para que nos apoye para huir del país? Algo es seguro nos arriesgaríamos a huir y dejar a Fugaku, Mikoto y su hijo solos. Pero no puedo arriesgar la vida de Kushina por seguir aquí. Ella es mi todo y no estoy dispuesto a perderla jamás

…

No morí…no literalmente

Tarde mucho en actualizar y este capítulo tengo que admitir que no es de mis favoritos, no tenía mucha imaginación. Pasaron muchas cosas estos últimos días y moría por hacer lo que me gusta; escribir, y cuando trate de volver a hacerlo me quede en blanco. Igual espero que no les disguste tanto

Algo bueno es que les adelantare, el siguiente capítulo es el final lo que paso con esta pareja de busca problemas…y bueno…Escribiré Trouble maker II; Esta secuela será mucho mejor, porque esta historia de Minato y Kushina es solo el inicio para una gran revolución. Espero que sigan leyéndome

Saludos

Yami

_La "razón" de mi depresión, de mi pequeña felicidad, la persona que lamentablemente aun quiero…Mi querido FZ, por ti escribo ahora así (te odio)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Busca problemas**

_Pequeña fugitiva, es imposible salir de mi red_

No tenia miedo…no mucho, estaba segura de lo que quería; ser feliz. El detalle era como hacer mis sueños realidad cuando estoy escondida porque me pueden matar. Estoy con mis seres queridos si, pero no es suficiente, Minato y yo decidimos escapar sin importar nada, ni siquiera detenernos por Fugaku, Mikoto y su hijo que han hecho tanto por nosotros. Creo que es cruel, aunque si nos seguimos quedando con ellos estaremos en peligro, además de que ellos también planean irse…por una razón tan importante para mi amiga

Arriesgue mucho, demasiado mi vida y la de él, cuando lo contacte pero él estuvo de acuerdo en ayudarnos, tuve una larga conversación por teléfono y le conté todo, tal vez esté en peligro pero decidió apoyarnos incondicionalmente, a esto es lo que llamo un buen amigo. Dudo que él nos de la espada y sea una trampa, es una de las pocas personas que conozco con un buen corazón

Debí de decirle a Tsunade, pero si lo hago solo arriesgaría mi antigua empresa…además de que no se anda de ellos

—Tranquila, no nos pasara nada—me dijo acariciándome la mejilla

—N-No estoy preocupada… ¡Ya sabes!—trate de sonar normal pero me fue casi imposible

—Tu cara esta triste…pequeña, tranquila no te dejare sola—me dio un corto beso en los labios

—Ok—sujete fuerte su mano

Escapar de ese lugar no fue tan sencillo, por suerte nadie se dio cuenta que nos escapamos más que las cámaras; si es que existían. Nos vestimos tan normales, pantalones de mezclillas playeras discretas, el usaba una gorra y yo sujete mi cabello en una coleta así sería más discreto creo.

Nunca soltó mi mano, en ningún momento. Llegamos al lugar acordado y ahí estaba esperándonos un auto color blanco con cristales polarizados, no lo dude y entre por la puerta trasera Minato me siguió. De solo verlo sonreí, Hyuga era el conductor, ya lo extrañaba. Sin decirnos nada más que una sincera sonrisa el manejo hasta nuestro destino

El transcurso fue silencioso, lo sé el temor a ser descubiertos nos cerro la boca. Era el aeropuerto había demasiada gente, tal vez había descuento en viajes o eran vacaciones, a decir verdad no se en que estación estamos he perdido la noción del tiempo

—Kushina—me llamo Hyuga, supongo que era hora de despedirnos y Minato lo entendió muy bien, el soltó mi mano y me dejo un rato a solas con el

—Muchas gracias, enserió no se que hubiera pasado sin tu ayuda—dije muy sincera el me miraba a los ojos

—Cuídate mucho—note un poco de tristeza en su voz—Espero que seas muy feliz—toco miro mi vientre…no pudo evitar poner su mano en el

Sentía un nudo en la garganta pero aun con el dolor pude decir mis últimas palabras a Hyuga

—Tal vez…en otras circunstancias tu y yo…hubiéramos podido—mi voz se corto y me puse un tanto más tensa

—Tal vez no funcionaria…no era nuestro destino—se despidió con un frio y a la vez cálido beso muy cerca de la esquina de mis labios

—Hasta pronto Hiashi—dije muy bajo, pero era tarde el estaba ya demasiado lejos para oírme, solo logre dibujar una tímida sonrisa. Enseguida el calor de los brazos de Minato me abrazo

A pesar de perder a mi tal vez único amigo no me sentía sola…Minato estaba conmigo

—Hora de irnos…

…

¿Qué puedo decir? Desde que nos propusimos huir todo cambio. El día que escapamos con ayuda de mi amigo Hyuga viajamos a otro lugar a unos cuantos miles de kilómetros, al siguiente día fuimos a una ciudad cercana, así fue durante algunos meses…viviendo en hoteles, pasando el día viajando con tal de encontrar un lugar perfecto para vivir. Está bien lo encontramos. Tal vez tardamos un poco en acostumbrarnos a clima un poco frio y también tuvimos que perfeccionar un tanto nuestro idioma inglés, pero somos felices. No hay mafias, no hay más muertes no más peligros ni culpas…por fin estoy viviendo como siempre quise; con el amor de mi vida

Llevamos bastante tiempo sin entrenar un poco, solo nos dedicamos a nosotros, creo que olvide como se usa un arma y eso me gusta. Uso vestidos holgados, me olvide de mi maquillaje sexy y luzco mi cabello suelto, en esta ciudad es muy común que las chicas se tiñan el cabello y uno de los colores favoritos es el rojo, las chicas admiran mi color. No soy más la tomate (mas que para Minato)

Mi esposo consiguió un buen trabajo en una empresa le pagan bien además de que se da la oportunidad de acabar sus estudios para subir de puesto. Trabaja en la mañana mientras yo me encargo de nuestro pequeño hogar, no pido mucho dos habitaciones con sus baños, una sala, con un pequeño comedor y una linda cocina, sin mencionar el precioso jardín lleno de platas coloridas y olorosas; aunque aquí el olor a pino era muy popular.

Todo era tan perfecto, tal vez me arrepienta de huir, pero dudo que nuestros amigos se quedaran a esperan que los mataran, ellos huyeron también; eso quiero pensar. Pero era borrón y cuenta nueva, no más Relámpago amarillo de konoha, no más la habanera Sangrienta. Solo éramos Minato y Kushina, el matrimonio más feliz del mundo…

Ah claro, como olvidar algo tan importante…una de las razones por las que tome le valor de huir sabiendo que nos podían tomar desprevenidos y asesinar en el trayecto…pero él lo valía…

— ¡Minato!—chille y me di un par de vueltas en la cama

— ¡Te toca a ti!—también chillo pero esta vez se levanto y empezó a tallarse los ojos para tener una mejor visualización

Se levanto enseguida, Minato nunca me forzaba a nada era demasiado consentidor y sobre protector y eso amaba de él, yo siempre seré esa pequeña bebe que desea procurar. La culpa me hizo levantarme y acompañar a Minato, el sonido era más potente conforme nos acercábamos a esa mini camita que estaba a nuestro costado

—Ya…Ya naruto, papa está aquí—su dulce voz me tranquilizaba incluso a mi

El pequeño Minato (me gustaba llamarlo así) estaba llorando desde hace unos minutos estaba sentadito viéndonos con sus ojitos azules un puco hinchados, su padre lo alzo y lo abrazo tratando de ser cariñoso, naruto mi hijo siempre reacciona de la misma forma se queda callado, trata de reconocer el rostro de la persona que lo carga y si es su padre vuelve a llorar. No creo que narutito no quiera a su padre, pero cuando esta de llorón prefiere estar entre mis brazos

—ok…lo intente…todo tuyo Kushina—me entrega a mi bebe que al verme extendió sus brazos y yo los acepte con un dulce abrazo, no tardo mucho para que naruto empezara a reír— Lo tienes muy consentido

—Soy su mama, es normal—dije con una sonrisa en el rostro, naruto pego su oreja a mi pecho, el buscaba escuchar mi corazón— ¿Qué paso mi bebe?—soné muy chiqueona

—_Amma—_dijo mi tierno hijo señalando su pecho…su corazón

Como no amar a mi retoño, mi dulce bebe de 1 año y medio, es cierto lo tengo muy consentido y a veces solo llora por tenerme cerca, pero lo amo tanto el es un sueño que siempre quise que pasara y Ho sorpresa aquí está mi bebe rubio de ojos azules, su cabello era más claro que el de su padre pero igual de puntiagudo, sus ojos era un azul cielo muy tranquilizante y heredo esas horribles marcas de mi familia en el rostro, tal vez ahora parezca tierno pero tal vez cuando crezca no lo parezca tanto

Naruto, mi hijo…por el decidí huir sospechaba que estaba embarazada cuando escapamos el único que lo sabía era mi amigo, Minato se entero después cuando en esos cambios diarios de ciudades me empecé a sentir y mal. Cuando se entero soltó unas lagrimas, pocas veces lo he visto así se que naruto también es demasiado importante para el

—pa-pa, paa-paa—repetía una y otra vez Minato muy cerca de naruto y el niño solo lo veía atentamente con una mirada interesante

—_pa… ¡amma!—_naruto empezaba a soltar sus risas malvadas, le encanta molestar a su papa con estas cosas

Sé que tal vez naruto sea tímido para hablar y le cueste tanto aprender ciertas palabras…pero casi sé que cuando crezca será igual o más parlanchín que yo, porque, aunque no nos parecemos mucho físicamente se que por dentro es igualito a mí, incluso en esa forma de acomodarse su cuna a la hora de dormir

—Creo que naruto quiere una hermanita…se llamaría Naruko—me susurro al oído

Tome aire y dije

— ¡como a ti no te dolió el parto!

Sé que me hijo no entendió pero igual empezó a reírse y se aferro mas a mí, eso era un te quiero mama, lo se

Hubo un silencio en lo que arrullaba a naruto, sonreí ante una idea demasiado…mía

—Nuestro amor logró alcanzarlo después de todo

Esa noche naruto pasó la noche en nuestra cama, en medio de sus padres, no recuerdo mucho esa noche pero el que no pego el ojo fue Minato y que tanto naruto como yo nos movíamos demasiado, suerte y no lo aplaste. El es mi vida, no sé qué haría sin el

El amor de madre es tal vez el más poderoso que existe, no sé qué haría sin mi hijo, sin mi razón de seguir viva

Mi hijo era muy inteligente ya se paraba solito y se apoyaba en los barrotes de la cuna para pedir de comer, siempre leche y papillas. Creo que ya no quería comer eso, siempre que preparo ramen (casi diario) me mira cuando lo disfruto, es mi platillo favorito y creo que le encantara a Narutito igual; después de todo su nombre viene de un ingrediente del ramen

Enserio, no me puedo quejar después de todo lo que sufrí por fin soy feliz, me retracto somos felices. Solo espero con ansias ese momento en que mi pequeño Naruto entre por primera vez al kínder, cuando sea todo un niño en la primaria y luego un rebelde adolecente. Y después verlo como un joven, pleno, feliz, muy guapo como su padre todo un profesional. Ese es mi sueño ver crecer a mi hijo verlo realizarse y ser feliz sanamente, tal vez como yo lo hubiera querido para mí.

…

Esta tarde naruto se veía tan comible, le puse un traje que le compro Minato, era un especie de zorro naranja algo chibi todos nos mirabas por mi pequeño. Tal vez yo hubiera preferido un conejito o algo así pero según mi esposo un zorro naranja era más varonil. Fue una tarde especial, un paseo en el parque, un poco de helado, y para finalizar una película infantil mi pequeño hijo se puso muy contento y por lo tanto me sentía yo igual. Hoy no me di el lujo de despegarme ni un segundo de mi bebe, no sé porque pero quería tenerlo hoy siempre a mi lado

Naruto se me estaba quedando dormido en los brazos, por fin accedí que el cargara al bebe por un momento mientras abría la puerta de nuestra casa. Extrañamente sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda, mi esposo lo noto enseguida y empezó a preguntarme cosas, solo le dije que estaba bien. Nuestra casa estaba muy silenciosa, claro porque mi hijo no está despierto.

La habitación amarilla de naruto (no sabíamos bien el sexo y no nos íbamos a arriesgar) se sentía un poco…no lo sé, pesada, como si algo pasara con la presión. Deje que Minato acostara a naruto en la cuna y el enseguida se dedico a acurrucarse y dormir. Mi niño ya casi cumplirá sus dos añitos

Algo estaba mal…podía sentirlo

Minato que estaba a unos cuantos metros de mi movió su codo muy fuerte hacia tras dando un golpe al aire, o eso creía, el codo dio directo en el rostro de un tipo que vestía totalmente de negro. Me alarme un poco pero sabía que él se encargaría de ese tipo…mientras que yo me encargaba del que tenía en la espalda. Hace tiempo que no daba una patada y mucho menos hacia atrás pero no lo hice nada mal y le pude romper la nariz a esa persona

No teníamos armas, ellos sí. Pero con nuestros golpes pudimos dejarlos noqueados. Fue difícil golpear y esquivar todos sus ataques después de todos estábamos retirados desde hace mucho tiempo. Por mi cuerpo la adrenalina corría tanto como un caballo, me di la vuelta para ver a naruto, el seguía dormido y me sentía un poco alivianada

No me permití ni siquiera pensar que paso y porque. Tan rápido como un relámpago sentí a Minato detrás de mí. Mis manos se aferraron fuerte a los barrotes de la cuna, y algo sentí en mi estomago, algo me había atravesado y por lo tanto a Minato también. Mi vista se nublaba.

Trate estar de pie pero me desvanecí poco a poco, sin dejar de ver a mi bebe que seguía dormido empecé a luchar…luchar por vivir. Tenía en el estomago una punta de una catana…nunca creí que fuera a acabar así

Mi mundo se estaba acabando…mi corazón luchaba por salir adelante pero era imposible, el miedo por saber que mi hijo estará sin sus padres…será huérfano…me hacia morir más rápido

—tranquila…todo estará bien—trato de tranquilizarme Minato que tal vez este incluso peor que yo

Yo hincada casi a punto de rendirme por la vida frente a mi hijo, empezaba a toser sangre, no me quedaba mucho tiempo. El dolor era inmenso, mis parpados pesaban toneladas y estaban pidiendo a gritos cerrarse para siempre

Sentí como la catana que tenía en el estomago salía de mi cuerpo, inmediatamente mire a Minato, no vi a el responsable solo a Minato, me confirmo con su cabeza como si supiera leer mis pensamientos. Por fin tomo aire y logro decirlo

—_Naruto__... no seas quisquilloso con la comida... Come, crece mucho y sé un buen niño... Báñate todos los días... Ve a la cama temprano y duerme bien... Haz amigos... no importa cuántos... Sólo asegúrate de que sean amigos verdaderos en los cuales confíes, no importa si son pocos... Estudia bien... nunca fui buena para ello... quizás tú sí... Todo el mundo es muy bueno y muy malo en algunas cosas... No te sientas mal si hay algo que no puedas hacer... no tomes Sake hasta los veinte años o arruinarás tu cuerpo... Y en cuanto a mujeres, bien, soy una mujer, así que no sé qué decir. Este es un mundo de hombres y mujeres y algún día querrás tener una novia... Asegúrate de no escoger a una rarita... encuentra alguien como tu madre...__Naruto__, vas a experimentar mucho dolor y sufrimiento... Recuerda quién eres... Encuentra una meta... un sueño... y nunca te rindas hasta hacerlo realidad... Hay tantas, tantas, tantas... cosas que quisiera decirte y enseñarte; quiero estar contigo, hijo mío... TE AMO_

—_Naruto, obedece a tu madre…y sé un buen chico_—fue lo último que pudo decirle Minato antes de…

El me abrazo con la poca fuerza que tenia, yo me dedique a verlo. Siempre tan guapo su cabello tan puntiagudo y amarillo, su boca manchada de sangre pero sus ojos brillaban sus ojos azules…mi color favorito y antes de poder desvanecerme logre poner mis labios sobre los de él, darle un doloroso y deprimente último beso

Deje que mis parpados cayeran, mi dolor disminuía mientras yo me desvanecía de esta vida…

...

_Estaba obscuro, la casa estaba aun silenciosa y detrás de la ventana estaban cuatro chicos muy bien arreglados y armados. La noche era fría ellos se apresuraron para llegar al lugar pero no venían de visita, su misión era muy especifica_

—_Kurenai y yo revisaremos alrededor de la casa—dijo el joven de piel obscura que fumaba un cigarrillo y se fue con una chica muy atractiva de melena lacia_

—_Anko, voy a entrar cúbreme las espaldas—le dijo a la joven que tenia detrás y como dijo, entro a la casa y la ventana estaba abierta_

_Entro a la habitación principal y todo estaba vacío hasta que encontró una puerta blanca con letras anaranjadas y decidió entrar. El chico se puso alerta enseguida y saco sus estrellas ninjas con veneno que lanzo directamente a una sombra obscura pero esta salió demasiado rápido por aquella ventana. El chico inspecciono rápidamente y quedo perplejo ante la situación, dos cadáveres bañados en sangre, el prefirió no vernos ya que sentía una tormentosa culpa en el pecho. Pero al chico de cabello gris le llamo la atención el llanto de un niño, corrió a él y sin pensarlo dos veces lo cargo cubriendo su rostro contra su pecho para que no viera a sus padres en esas condiciones._

_Así como el chico entro salió de la casa hasta encontrarse con su compañera, la chica estaba también confundida y empezaba a temblar_

— _¿Q-Que paso kakashi?—sus labios temblaban_

—_Llegamos tarde…—dijo kakashi bajando la mirada— se nos adelantaron…pero el niño está bien—agrego y a la chica llamada Anko se le ilumino l rostro al ver al pequeño rubio que estaba un poco serio_

—_Déjame cargarlo—kakashi le entrego al bebe y ella lo abrazo mucho—tranquilo pequeño todo estará bien—le susurro_

_En eso sus compañeros de misión se acercaron a ellos sus caras era igual de deprimentes_

—_Nosotros nos quedaremos a arreglar esto, ya llamamos a los refuerzos—dijo Azuma apagando el cigarro por el bebe_

—_Tenemos que ir con Tsunade y Jiraiya—le comento kakashi a Anko y esta solo confirmo con la cabeza_

_El camino fue largo y mas en automóvil llegaron casi al amanecer a la nueva y mejorada organización Sennin que se había formado desde hace un tiempo. Tsunade y Jiraiya arreglaron sus diferencias y decidieron unirse para acabar con el traicionero de Orochumaru pero su lucha aun no se completa. La misión de estos cuatro chicos era avisarles a Minato y Kushina que estaban en peligro, pero fue demasiado tarde. A pesar de que esta pareja se alejo por muchos años sus respectivos jefes no les perdieron la pista por seguridad…más que agentes eran familia y los dejaron vivir como ellos quisieron pero…no fue suficiente para salvarlos_

—_El niño no tiene nada…creo que llegamos a tiempo—comentó kakashi frente a los lideres Sennin_

_Tanto la mujer rubia como el hombre que era su pareja guardaron silencio analizando la situación_

— _¿Que pasara con él?—pregunto muy preocupada Anko_

_Silencio…hasta que Tsunade soltó una carcajada_

—_Ahora sus misiones serán cambiar pañales—dijo la mujer con una enorme sonrisa— Ustedes serán unos "niñeros a prueba de balas"_

_Todos sonrieron con tal noticia, no conocían a naruto ni a sus padres pero los jóvenes estarían felices de cuidar a un niño, pensando que tal vez sea una buena forma de tener esperanza…tal vez_

_Jiraiya y Tsunade se quedaron con naruto solos por un momento_

— _¿Crees que sea lo correcto?—le cuestiono a su mujer_

—_Tal vez…no quiero que el hijo de mi habanera sangrienta este en un orfanatorio…lo cuidaremos y protegeremos muy bien—el niño le sonríe—Después de todo es como mi sobrino_

—_Podrían hacerle daño…podrían matarlo—Jiraiya seguía insistiendo en cambiar el futuro de naruto_

—_No si lleva la sangre Uzumaki…además también es hijo del Relámpago amarillo de konoha…_

—_Sabes que le estas dando el futuro de ser un asesino_

—_si…pero será lo que él decida…mientras tanto, Bienvenido Naruto al mundo de la mafia—Tsunade se quita su collar de una piedra alargada azul y se la coloca a naruto_

…

_¿Fin?_

…

¡Hola!, lo sé no fue muy bueno este fic, pero GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LO LEYERON los quiero. Estoy feliz por poder acabarlo y porque supere esa fea depresión y volví a mi pasión que es escribir…el final fue corto, no tenía mucha imaginación y decidí guardar muchas cosas para Trouble Maker 2, Claro que creían que Naruto se quedaría bebe…Muchas cosas pasaran y también habrá muchos personajes involucrados

La verdad no sé cuando iniciare a escribir la continuación pero espero que estén pendientes para que entiendan mejor está loca historia. Si lo notaron lo último que le dijo Kushina a Naruto fue más o menos lo que paso en el anime, solo que borre algunas partes

Les deseo lo mejor y luchen por sus sueños

—Final dedicado a mi madre que fue su cumpleaños

Por cierto toda la historia se me vino a la mente por la canción **Trouble maker** del dueto con el mismo nombre, les recomiendo mucho que vean el video porque saque algunas cosas de ahí, (no plagie más que la ropa) y también la canción es muy pegajosa y buena…

Gracias por todo, espero que sigamos juntos

Su amiga

Yami


End file.
